My Final Battle
by Endless Potential
Summary: When the war becomes more than Hermione can handle, where can she escape to? And who should be there to find her but Draco Malfoy, licking his wounds from his sixth year escapade. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I lifted my tired gaze toward the man sitting on the bed across from me. His expression was as weary and as exhausted as everyone's around us, if not more.

I took his hand in mine, hoping to ignite some kind of emotion. A twinkle of his old self barely glinted in his eyes for a second- and then faded again.

I sighed and put his hand back into his lap. He gathered up the unopened letters from back home, shook his head, and put them back into his trunk. I shook my head back at him and took them out again.

He sighed. "Hermione, please. I don't want to read them. It's too…depressing."

"It's your friends writing to you, Harry. I think you should stop avoiding them. They love you, and you know you love them too."

"I'm not avoiding them. I'm avoiding their letters." I gave him a look that told him that his answer was not acceptable. He finally returned my look and got serious. "Okay, I just don't want to deal with reading about their happy and perfect lives back there, and when I'm done reading, I'm looking at where we are, which is…" He looked around desolately. "…_here_."

He lay down and stubbornly faced the wall, away from me. I tried to reply gently. "Harry, you know that their lives are far from perfect. It's hard all around. We have to get use to it right now, but it'll be over soon."

"Whatever, Hermione," he mumbled back.

I allowed a few seconds of silence until I pointed out, "One of those letters will be from Ginny."

Ginny had been stationed at another campsite, apart from us. She wasn't an auror, but a healer. We all knew that her and Harry still had really strong feelings for each other, but they were both avoiding them. However, we didn't see them searching for other prospects either.

He didn't say a word. He just kept staring at the wall.

I closed my eyes for a moment, then walked out the door.

Things weren't much cheerier outside. The skies were gray and cloudy, people were grimly guarding the entrances in the barbed fences around the campsite, and the mood was so dim and sad and tense, that even the woodland animals that inhabited the area around sensed it.

I could hardly bear it. But I had to. We all had to.

I almost missed my old life. My life as a muggle. Sure, we didn't have magic, but we got on alright. And even more important, we were living in a seemingly safe time, away from all the violent nonsense. If I didn't get that letter the day I turned eleven, things would be so different right now. I might have been happy.

I remembered that when I was still in muggle school, the teacher had taught us about all those wars- the Vietnamese War, the war between the Trojans and the Greeks, the World Wars… I remembered how unlucky I thought those people were- the ones who lived in those rough time periods.

And now those people were me and every person I knew.

We were smack dab in the middle of the war against Voldemort.

Our daily routine was this: We'd get out of bed at about four or five a.m., eat a quick meal, and take turns guarding and training for attacks. And attacks came often. Death Eater numbers increased as Ministry confidence plummeted. And things got even worse after Dumbledore was murdered by Snape.

People got really scared after that. After all, if he was gone, Voldemort was afraid of no one.

A lot of the attacks were obviously Voldemort teasing and taunting us. It was his way of conveying his message to us- _See how powerful we are, and how pathetic you all are. Now, aren't you sorry you are opposing me? Aren't you sorry that you didn't join me? My side is the winning side, and yours is the side that will be crushed under the weight of my wrath._

Starting our seventh year, instead of school, Harry, Ron and I searched for the remaining Horcruxes. We found the locket, the cup, and even managed to exterminate Voldemort's snake and companion, Nagini. But we couldn't find the last thing. We spent more then a year searching for that last piece of Voldemort's soul, besides the one in him still; but to no avail. What could Voldemort use that was something that belonged to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Both were opposing houses, and brighter than Hufflepuff, so it would be near impossible for Tom Riddle to place his trust in either of them.

And here we were, six years older with a lifetime worth of experience and pain. My twenty- third birthday was going to be sometime next week- July 24th. It was now July 18th.

I was _hoping _that Ron and Harry would remember our yearly tradition. Ever since we started hunting Horcruxes, for every one of our birthdays, we would have our own little party in a nearby bar or something, and we'd basically get drunk and reminisce about the good old days while playing a childish game, like exploding snap or something. Not the most riveting tradition, but a tradition nonetheless.

We arrived at the war camp only two years ago, but it felt like twenty. Last year, we couldn't celebrate my birthday, because there was an attack that day.

I had even requested the day off for the three of us that day. The head guard I asked was hesitant but gave me a break in the end.

I took a deep breath and told myself to just wait a little longer, and maybe we'll all be granted some salvation, some relief. _Just a little bit longer_. It had been my mantra for the past two years.

Ever since we arrived here, the war has been sucking us dry. Dry of emotion, dry of laughter, dry of life. At least when we were on our own searching, we had a few laughs. I couldn't _remember_ the last time I laughed.

Perhaps on my birthday, we could have a few. It would be good for all three of us.

"Hey, Hermione, it's our shift to go stand guard." Ron's solemn voice interrupted my nostalgic remembrances.

"Got it. Let me just mail my letter to my parents." He nodded, and as he walked away, I was saddened by how much we had all changed.

Ron had turned from fun, frivolous, and goofy to serious, solemn, and all about his work as an auror. Recently, he had been upgraded to a leading guard, seeing how well he was doing. I had changed according to my friends' behaviors, and matched them in mood.

And Harry…in a word, he could be described as empty. He almost never showed any emotion, and his eyes were hollow. His face was pale enough, and his dark hair only added more contrast.

Hoping to get a reaction that was more like the Ron I once knew, I called out after him, "Hey!" He turned his head and looked at me questioningly. "Don't get so caught up, Sergeant." I did a fake little salute and smiled at him.

He broke into a boyish grin, one that I missed so much, so this made me grin too. He raced toward me and picked me up by a hug. I laughed, and I have to say, it felt really good to do so. I knew that he was in there somewhere. "Just a little longer, Herms."

My smile wavered at this comment. I guess I wasn't the only one with that particular mantra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On guard with Ron, we struck up a conversation. Soon, I introduced the topic of conversation that was on my mind for a long, long, _long _time.

"Ron..." I started, but I didn't really know how to phrase my sentence yet.

He waited patiently until I continued. This used to be a trait he lacked, but somehow he picked up along the way.

"How long do you think a little longer will be?" I shuffled my feet.

He thought about the question and answered truthfully, "I don't know, Herms. Could be years, and it could be next week. Just can't tell."

My eyes hardened and my body tensed up at the word "years". I swept my hair from behind my ears to cover my face. I didn't want him to catch on.

However, we weren't best friends for nothing. He looked at me and knew right away.

"Hermione, come on. It's alright." He looked at me from where he stood, but didn't come over to me or anything. "Like I said, it could be anytime. Even next week!"

I covered up my weakness and said, "I know, Ron. Just…whatever." I maintained myself, but felt some remorse.

The old Ron would have abandoned his position for at least a minute to comfort me with a hug at the very least.

But this Ron wouldn't. In the old days, if he did leave his place for a minute, I would have chided him on it by saying, _Oh, Ron, you really shouldn't have done that. What if an intruder came? So irresponsible! _But inside I would have felt good about his move, and he would know that.

And awkward silence followed. Finally, he broke it by saying quietly, "You're my best friend, Hermione. All these years, you, me, and Harry have been looking out for each other, back to back, keeping each other from going over the edge…and I guess that I'm just afraid that if one of us d…goes missing…"

I stiffened. I knew he what he was _really _going to say. And if one of us _did _die, I wouldn't be able to stand it.

I nodded and whispered, "You can just say it, Ron. I know that you were about to, but you didn't."

"Hermione, don't start that."

"Well, we all know that it's a very real possibility."

He just looked straight forward, resuming his stance. We stayed quiet for a while; a tense and awkward silence.

I spoke again. "I'm just so sick of it all."

"Yeah. Me too."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Tomorrow is the day. My birthday. I've been waiting for it. I've been _needing_ it. I knew that Ron and Harry needed it too. We worked tirelessly, and got little reward.

However, I was satisfied to see Harry finally opening at least one letter from his huge pile. I crossed my fingers that it was Ginny. Hearing from her would do him some good. Maybe he would even write back.

I envisioned them in the future, after the war was over: a lovey- dovey couple standing in front of a new starter home, Ginny pregnant with a little girl or boy.

I envisioned myself: not so good. An old woman with twenty- seven cats, all of them the exact duplicate of Crookshanks. I shook my head and returned to reality once more.

I was on guard again, but by myself this time. But instead of my usual unwavering stance, I was a bit antsy. I shifted from foot to foot. Parts of my body, like my ankle or my inner neck, would spontaneously itch, and sweat pricked at my back. I looked for shapes in the clouds, but found that my imagination was a bit off.

I checked my watch. 3 p.m. Three hours to go. I had only been there for half an hour.

I groaned out loud. I absolutely _loathed _guard duty. It was the most boring, mind- numbing, pointless job ever. I wanted to scream.

After this stupid war, I was going to make all the Death Eaters stand in lines forever. That's torture.

When had Ron and I switched brains? When had I become whiny and impatient and he hard- working and tedious?

The weather had all of a sudden become sunny, a culture shock for us, considering all the gloominess that was once upon us. However, it wasn't a cheery kind of sunny- it was humid and sweaty, not to mention smelly.

I finally plopped myself down onto the floor, crossing my legs. I placed my chin on a closed fist, wondering how I had come to this stage in my life. All I had ever really wanted to be was an auror. But now that I was one, I was miserable. I felt like I'd never be happy again.

_This place is just like a dementor,_ was my last thought before drifting into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yelling. Screaming. Fire. Evil cackling.

"Shut up," I mumbled, consciously asleep.

More yelling, screaming, fire, and evil cackling followed. As my brain turned on, I shot up with a start.

Where the heck was I? And what was all the commotion?

I thought back. And with cold, sinking realization, I got up. I cautiously looked into the campsite. And there in front of me was the result of one person- namely me- messing up by sleeping while on guard duty.

Death Eaters. Everywhere. My people were doing their best to hold them back, but things were not going well. The Death Eaters had the element of surprise, and because of me, there were going to be families back at home getting a letter that was going to tear them apart.

I couldn't move for a moment. I was still in shock. I couldn't speak. I couldn't cry. I couldn't breathe.

Then I sprung into action. I pulled out my wand and ran into it all. I screamed a string of curses, bringing down a big bunch of Death Eaters. I put all my training into use, and played killer.

I let myself go, pointing my wand everywhere at once it seemed, seeing the dead faces of my familiars, all the while thinking, _This is my fault. This is my fault. This is my fault. _

Everything was on fire, including my heart. I lowered my wand for a few moments to search for my two best friends. If they were okay, I would be okay. If they weren't…

Thankfully, I found them back to back, fighting off a circle of masked wizards around them. I didn't allow myself relief just yet.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" I yelled at one who was going in for a sneak attack while they were both occupied. Smarmy bastard.

"Hermione!" They both called out. Clearly they were relieved at the sight of me. I pushed back my shame for a second to join them.

"_Crucio!_" I was struck. It wasn't very strong as far as they go, I thought, but it hurt nevertheless. Pins and needles poked at every centimeter of my body.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, healing scars ripped open and I bit back a cry of surprise and pain. I felt tears running down my face, but I refused to make sound. I could faintly hear Harry and Ron in the background, but soon, my whole world became focused on just myself and the pain. This had never happened before during the Cruciatus Curse- clearly this wizard was more powerful than I hoped at first.

The pain didn't stop. I finally threw my head back and screamed; my body jerked in every direction possible.

And then I blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cracked open an eyelid. It was too bright. I closed it again.

Someone was shaking me very hard. I tried to grumble, but no noise came out of my throat.

I heard incoherent gurgling. The sound started to come into focus. It started to sound more like words I knew.

"Gergineora…Jarekorp…Hermione! Wake up!"

I turned my head toward the voice and squinted. I opened my mouth and tried to ask who it was, but soundless air came out.

Water suddenly came rushing through my mouth and throat. I immediately felt better.

"Hermione, are you alright?" I could see now. It was Ron. Harry was standing next to him, and both of them looked more angry and stern then concerned with my well- being.

"I…I don't know," I managed to croak.

"Well, you have some explaining to do. Weren't you on guard?" Ron practically snarled.

"What day is it?" I whispered in my raspy voice.

"It's Sunday, July 24th. Now what the hell were you thinking, falling asleep on the job?"

I wanted nothing more to collapse back on the bed, but Harry held my shoulders firmly, but not painfully. He was waiting for an answer. I didn't have a liable one.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

They both looked at me incredulously. Ron shook his head and stared at the wall. Harry just looked at me stonily.

I hung my head in shame. I knew it was all my fault. Nothing could excuse me. Absolutely nothing.

Tense silence. I wondered briefly what was going to happen to me. Did I much care anymore?

Still facing away from me, Ron broke the silence. "Hermione," he started off in a chilly tone, "you are a great auror. Your mistake was seemingly small, but it was careless and it cost us all a great deal. I'm supposed to be in charge of this part of the camp…and I don't know what to do with you."

My humiliation then couldn't compare to any other in my life.

He continued. "You are usually responsible. This is pretty much the first mistake you've made here. If the circumstances were different, I would have lectured you for a while and that's it. But seeing what happened…I'll have to report you to the Head of Officers."

I nodded. Tears sprung at my eyes, resulting in a painful burning sensation. I let them fall.

I couldn't bear to be in the same room as them any longer, so I shakily got out of my bed. I had to hold on to the bedpost for a minute to steady myself, and then I walked out the door. They didn't stop me.

_I ruined this camp. That was all my fault. Ron and Harry hate me. They didn't care how I was. They forgot my birthday. I'm alone now. _

The people who passed me stared at me with resentment, pity, or hatred.

Like a zombie, I walked straight to my bunk. I packed all my things into a suitcase, and for about an hour, I just sat on it, thinking.

I could take the endless misery. I could take the lack of gratitude. I could handle the tiring tasks and endless work and pain. The waiting was wearing thin, but it was something I could endure.

But this- I would kill myself within a few months if I stayed.

I wrote a letter for Ron and Harry after I reached my decision.

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_I can't even begin to express my remorse and self- hate for what I did. It was stupid and careless and unlike me. I just want to let you know that I'll be safe and I'll think about you two constantly. I could never in a million years ever forget the incredible adventures and friendship we shared. Please don't go looking for me; you won't find me._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

I left it on my bed, feeling numb.

And with that, I picked up my suitcase and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to New York. Are you here for business or pleasure?" asked my escort to the hotel I was staying in that night.

I had emptied out my Gringott's account, and found that I had quite a lot to provide for myself for years at least.

I had decided last minute to go to New York City, where my favorite cousin lived. She would take me in- I just knew she would. Last time I contacted her, she was working at a club somewhere here, but besides that, I didn't know much about her anymore.

"Miss?" I realized that I completely ignored her question.

"Oh…well, I'm not really sure yet." My voice was small and timid.

She smiled kindly and brought her up to her room. "Here you go. You're lucky. This is our best room, and it's usually filled."

Lucky really wasn't the word I would have used to describe myself at the time. I smiled anyway.

Before she closed the door, I stopped her with a question. "Excuse me? You wouldn't happen to know where _Club Clevouge _is, would you?" I remembered that Lisa told me the name once before. I was almost positive that that was where she worked.

She made a face and said, "No, I'm sorry. I wouldn't."

I was alone once more. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I woke up with an extreme headache, as if I drank a whole gallon of fire whiskey the night before.

I turned my body around to face away from the sunlight coming through the gigantic window, only to roll off the bed.

"Owww," I groaned. I rubbed the back of my head and cracked open an eye to check the time. 1:24 pm already. I put my head between my knees.

My dreams had been plagued with images of battle and Ron and Harry's faces watching me stonily. I felt my face and found that it was cracked with dry tears.

What was I to do now that I was in New York, a city that I was completely unfamiliar with? Why did I come here again? Oh yes, that's right- to escape. God, I am so pathetic.

I didn't even have a good, well- plotted plan. My _current _plan was stupid. My plan so far was to find my cousin Lisa and rebuild my life from there. Maybe get a job at wherever she worked now, whether it was at _Club Clevouge _or at anywhere else. I needed to start somewhere.

So I called up Aunt Helen, Lisa's mother.

I picked up the phone and dialed.

It rang three times, and than… "Hello- Warner residence," said a sweet, homely voice that could only be my sweet, homely aunt.

"Hi, Aunt Helen. It's me, Hermione… Hermione Granger."

"Hermione! Well, what a surprise! How are you?"

I twisted the cord nervously. "I'm fine...I'm fine. Listen, I was just wondering if you knew the address of Lisa."

"Of course! What kind of mother do you make me out to be? Well, let me see…" Some shuffling could be heard on her end. After about a minute, my aunt told it to me.

I wrote it down on the hotel stationary. "Thanks, Aunt Helen. Stay well." I hung up right away.

I threw on some clothes and took the elevator to the lobby. Now that it was daytime, I could see the place more clear. It looked pretty high class, but not enough to be out of my budget.

I pushed past the elevator. Right away, I was hit by an array of big- city noises. Cars honking, people shouting, horns blaring…I have to say, it was very exhilarating. It helped push back the bad memories to the dustier and further away part of my brain, replacing them a little with new and fresh things that weren't shameful.

I called a cab, and gave the dirty man the address.

"Here you go," I handed the slip of paper to him, trying not to touch his greasy hand. He took it and grunted in response.

On the way, I looked out the window. I was completely entranced by this place. I was so used to sleepy little London and majestic, peaceful Hogwarts. After that, the grey and tensely quiet war camps. And here I was now, in the boisterous and busy city of New York.

Finally, he pulled up beside a grungy- looking apartment building and held out his hand for thirty- six dollars and forty- two cents.

I sorta dropped the money into his palm, again not wanting to be contaminated by his filthiness.

I stepped out of the cab tentatively. The driver sped off, clearly glad to be rid of me. _Likewise_, I mouthed.

I pressed #2546 on the intercom, and not too long after that, a static- filled voice came on.

"Hermy? That you, girl?"

I spoke while pressing the red button. "Yeah, it's me. Lisa?"

I could practically hear her grin. "Hold up; I'm gonna ring you in right now. Floor 3, first on your right!"

The door made a loud clicking noise, signifying that it had unlocked. I pushed it warily, and mercifully, I was granted in. I climbed the grey cement steps until I reached a grungy sign, reading _Floor 3._ Except someone had written in permanent marker under it- _is right up your ass. _

I was starting to have second thoughts. But it was too late now. I took a deep breath and immediately choked on all the dust in the air.

The door on my right immediately flew open and there was my cousin, Lisa. I had quite a shock. This girl looked nothing like the girl I saw seven years ago, when I was still in my sixteenth year.

The Lisa _I _remembered was sorta shy, hiding behind her glasses, with a schoolgirl uniform and hairdo. She was 15, only a year younger than me.

This girl was something altogether different. She had on a skimpy red halter top, a belly ring, tight- fitting ripped jeans, no glasses, and highlighted brown and gold hair that was layered. I felt plain in my gray t- shirt and loose jeans. Not to mention my uncolored and boring bushy hair.

"I can't believe you're here! I couldn't believe it when my mom called either, but here you are!" She wrapped me in a big bear hug.

I tried to work up some enthusiasm. "Wow! You sure have changed."

She giggled. "Yeah…I guess this must be sort of a shock, huh? Well, you'll get used to it. Come on in!"

I walked in and took in my surroundings. Her apartment was colorful and wild. Completely opposite of what I was used to.

"What brings you here?" She made me a cup of something I wasn't quite sure what it was. I took in anyways, and took a polite little sip. It wasn't bad, actually. Citrusy and sweet.

"Well…" How could I say? I couldn't. I was still too embarrassed and shaken up about it. What would she think of me if she knew?

She already knew I was a witch. She didn't know that my world was at war though. None of my muggle family knew. But she _did _deserve an explanation.

"Well…" I repeated. "I guess I just wanted to get away. Have an extended vacation." I laughed nervously. "My boss said I was working too hard and I should take a break. I was this close to having a nervous breakdown, so he practically forced me."

I took another long sip of my drink after I finished.

She nodded. "Cool, cool…Where are you staying?"

"Some hotel." I realized that I didn't even remember the name of it.

"No way! You are _not _staying at some hotel when you got family here. Move into my apartment for a while! It'll be great!"

"I couldn't! I mean…I'd have to pay rent. If I can pay rent, sure! It does sound fun."

She made a dismissing noise and said, "Whatever, cousin. Hey- you know what would be awesome? I'll take you to work. My boys will get a scream out of meeting a real Brit girl, accent and all. I swear, they'll adore you."

Her quick pace threw me. Was everyone in New York like this? Though shocking, it was refreshing as well.

"Oh…well, sure. Why not?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My goodies_

_My goodies_

_My goodies, not my goodies!_

The music droned out all doubt, worry, and anxiety in me as I pushed open the door to the club. Lisa had told me to meet her here, since she had to come earlier to work.

Immediately, I loved the place. It was dark and full of people, lit up only by a disco ball and rainbow lights that spun around the room. People were forced close together, dancing sensually. They did not seem to mind it one bit.

I looked down at the clothes Lisa had forced me to buy. A black halter top that plunged at the neckline, and a flirty black skirt to match. I felt extremely uncovered and uncomfortable, yet at the same time sexy.

Lisa had taken one look inside my trunk and said, "Don't take this the wrong way, babe, because I love you and you're awesome and all that…but you dress like a prude."

So she took the liberty of taking me out shopping, using a lot of my saved up money. Somehow, I didn't mind much.

The music was unfamiliar to me, seeing as I hadn't listened to muggle music in years. A sultry rap began.

_I got a sick reputation for handling broads_

_All I need is me a few seconds or more_

_And it's a wrap_

_Tell the ladies to bring my lap_

I weaved around the crowds of people. I sighted the bar, but I was stopped by a man.

He looked about my age, maybe a little older. He had dark brown hair, and was very good- looking.

"Dance?"

At first, I didn't know quite what to do. I was definitely not used to this. He was looking me up and down in a very sexual and predatory way. It made me more nervous yet, but empowered me.

"Oh…" I stammered. "Well, you see, I was…That is, I'm going to…My cousin…"

He took my hand in spite of my objections and pulled me close to him. I could smell his scent of cologne.

_You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm looking for:  
Sexy, independent, gotta spend it type that's getting' his dough  
I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it._

"E-excuse me… But I…" He shushed me and began swaying, his arms latched around me. He showed no sign of letting go.

Oh, crap. Now he was grinding me. I felt it in his pants that he was getting turned on, but I was just getting insulted. His hand was slipping up my skirt!

I slapped it off and tried to pull away.

"What's wrong, baby? I don't bite. Well, I do, but you'll like it." He smirked at his own dirty joke.

I scowled at him and began to turn away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, girlie-"

"Hey, ass wipe, get your hands off her!" I sighed quietly in relief. Thank goodness. Lisa to the rescue.

"What if I don't?" he sneered.

"Then I'll kick your filthy behind- that's what," she said fiercely.

"I'm so sure, kitty cat. Why don't you just try?" he seemed to find her amusing, and it showed on his face. Not smart of him.

She made a fake little sweet smile, and kicked him right in the part where hurts.

He grabbed his balls and screwed up his face in pain. "Bitch!" he spluttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here, you slime ball."

I was standing frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. "Wow. I can handle Death Eaters, but you can sure handle prats like that."

"Death Eaters?" she cocked her head in confusion.

"Nothing. Show me the rest of this place! Nothing else can be as horrible as that man."

She laughed. "No, it isn't. This place is really cool, trust me. Come on, I'll introduce you to the guys. I do have a few other Brit friends, but not one of them are girls! So everyone is going to just delight in you, my friend."

We got to the bar, and she whistled over a group of males.

"You guys! Come here! This is my cousin! She's all the way from London! Hermione, this is Dave (a very tall and completely adorable brunette), Kyle (a spacey looking blonde who was obviously a great body and a dull mind, but nice personality), Craig (a dirty blonde with a visible great six- pack underneath his tight black shirt), and Heath (a redhead who reminded me greatly of a more handsome Ron)."

They immediately began to circle me.

"Sexy little thing," said Heath.

"Don't scare her off now, man," said Craig.

"We won't…I'll hold her down," kidded (I hope) Kyle.

"Remind me to go to London one day," smiled Dave.

"You guys! This is my cousin here! Be nice!" scolded Lisa, who very obviously had a huge soft spot for these guys. I could see why. Right away, I liked them. They were flirtatious but not pushy, and they seemed lovable right off the bat.

"Aw, we're kidding. You know that," grinned Craig.

"You know that, right?" Heath directed toward me. He was obviously the most sensitive of the lot.

I nodded and smiled in good humor.

"So how do you like the club so far?" asked Heath.

"Except for that man who practically attacked me, it's lovely."

They all had different reactions to my accent.

"Alright! That's awesome!"

"That's hot, girl!"

"I'm digging it!"

"Totally reminds me of Drake!"

Lisa frowned. "Speaking of which, where the hell _is_ that boy, anyway? Anyone seen Drake around?"

"Right here, Lisa. No need to get yourknickers in a bunch," came a deep voice from behind me.

My smile froze on my face. I felt a cold flood of recognition sweep over me.

That deep British voice. That familiar drawl. I knew that drawl. I last heard it seven years ago, but it rang through my ears and my memory as true as I was standing there.

I turned around to face him. Our faces both flushed inshock and emotion at the same time.

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Malfoy! Haha! What is _that_?" hooted Craig. Everyone burst out laughing except for me and him, still staring at each other in disbelief.

"Wait…That's your last name, Drake?" questioned Lisa between giggles.

"No, it's a nickname that stuck," he scowled at them, which only caused more snorts to erupt. He turned back to me. "What are you doing here, Granger?" Ah, how familiar that snap is. How I have _not _missed it.

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," he snapped as he did that annoying curling of the lip thing he always did. I clenched my fists.

I remembered the part he took in Dumbledore's death so long ago. It still heated my blood to boiling point. Shortly after the news got out, he disappeared. No one knew where he was, despite the searches from the Ministry. Not to mention by Harry, Ron, and myself.

"How do you guys know each other anyways? Did you used to go to high school together or something?" asked Dave.

"Something like that…" I said between grinding my teeth.

Lisa stopped chuckling and looked up sharply at us. She knew all about my school. I was too angry to care.

"I'm going to talk to him for a second, alright?" I waited for no reply and dragged him to the back exit. It led us to a deserted ally that stank of garbage and cat dung.

"What do you want, Granger?" I pushed him forcefully down the stairs.

I walked up to him, full of pent- up anger. "What do I want? I want to know what the hell you're doing in New York!"

"I could ask the same of you." I did not hesitate.

"Excuse me! I'm not the one who was involved with killing Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our time!" A small part of me inside realized guiltily that I was involved with the deaths of a lot more people than one.

"That was eons ago, Granger. Get over yourself." I hated how calm he remained. So I yelled even more.

"You disappear altogether from the bloody Wizarding world, and where do I find you? Escaping all your consequences in a club in New York City!"

"Well, isn't that a bit hypocritical of you?" He came a few steps toward me. "Just what are you escaping from, Ms. Perfect Prude? Oh, and nice prostitute costume, by the way." I looked down at my clothing and blushed in spite of myself.

"I'm not escaping anything! I'm on vacation!" A bold- faced lie.

"I'm so sure. As if Hermione Granger takes vacations." He turned around and pulled something out of his pocket. After he lit it, I realized what it was.

"You're smoking!"

"Wow," he clapped sarcastically while holding his cigarette, "you _are _the smartest witch ever." He stuck it in his mouth.

Infuriated, I snatched the cigarette in the middle of an inhale and threw it on the ground.

He stalked menacingly close to me. "Listen up, and listen good, girl. This is my territory so you better not mess with me. You think you know me, Granger, but you haven't got a clue."

This startled me and for a moment, I was a bit speechless. However, I resumed my posture and said sarcastically, "I'm shaking." Trying to look self- assured, I walked back up the stairs. Before I turned the handle, I looked back at him. "You don't want to mess with me either, Malfoy. I have contacts with the Ministry of Magic and I'm sure you don't want your location revealed by a certain witch."

I didn't pause for him to respond. After I was safely on the other side of the door, I leaned against it and gave a sigh.

This was just bloody brilliant.

How was I supposed to mind my own peacefully with _Draco Malfoy _around?

I sat down on a stool by the bar. The bartender came over and said, "You're the girl Lisa brought here, am I right?" I nodded. "Well then, would you like a topper?"

I was about to shake my head, but instead said, "What the heck. A few toppers it is."

And a while after that, everything became hazy.

I realized that I was getting drunk, but the bartender kept filling up my glass, and I just couldn't resist. Whatever this man was feeding me, it was bloody delicious.

I lost track of how many glasses I downed. Probably over fifteen. The vision was fuzzy at the edges and I knew that if I got up, I would fall. Somehow, I found that funny. I started laughing out of nowhere.

Dave sidled up onto the seat next to me. Well, I think it was Dave. I couldn't be sure because my vision and memory was a bit off at the time. He took one look at me and smirked. "A little tipsy, are we?"

I took a moment to gather up speech. "I…am not drunk…you." I couldn't very well say a name if I wasn't sure who it was.

"Oh yeah? Try standing."

"I will!" I declared. Big mistake. The moment my feet touched the floor, I lost balance. I somehow found myself in mystery man's arms.

"Whatever. If I were you, I'd lay off the Seduction's Allure's."

"My God, is that what I've been drinking all this time?"

"Yup."

"Well, it was bloody good!" He laughed.

"Well, glad to see you've discovered the world of alcohol. There's Lisa."

Lisa turned around to the sight of me stumbling to get to her with practically my whole body weight on the very sexy boy next to me.

"What happened to her?" she laughed.

"Seduction's Allure," he simply said.

"Ah," she said in understanding. Well, she can sit with Heath here. He's a bit stoned as well."

"No way!" I broke free of his grasp, and surprisingly stood my ground. "I don't want to sit down! I want to dance!"

I walked resolutely to the dance floor, and there was the first time I tried dirty dancing.

The kind of dancing everyone finds appalling, but secretly harbors the desire to try it out without accusing glares coming our way. And in my drunken state, I lived out that fantasy.

I danced wildly with men whose name I did not know, I let them touch me where they pleased as long as they on the right side of the line, and all reserve was out the window.

"Hey! Who knew you were such a wild thing?" I turned around to face Kyle.

I laughed out loud and began dancing with him.

"Ooh, filthy!" he laughed.

All of a sudden, the music quieted and someone began to speak from the stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I looked over at the stage and saw a well- dressed man who was speaking into a microphone.

Everyone applauded and screamed as loud as they could. Afterwards, a male voice shouted out, "Turn the music back on!" Appreciative laughter.

"Very funny, Craig!" the man directed toward the front of the audience good- naturedly.

"Anyways, sign-ups for the singing competition are here and now! And listen: if you suck, please do not sign up." Everyone laughed and called out joking cries of indignation. He put his hands up in defense. "Nothing personal, people, but this is a five- thousand dollar grand prize here! We're not looking for William Hung here; we're looking for Kelly Clarkson!"

I hadn't a clue who either of them were but I cheered along with everyone.

"Sign-ups are right here. First fifty people!" Immediately, people began to swarm the stage.

"Sounds fun!" I thought aloud.

A mean laugh sounded behind me. Obviously Malfoy. "You're not actually thinking of entering, are you? With your voice, you'd probably sound the alarms."

I angrily turned to face him. "Oh yeah? As if _your _voice is any more charming. I'm sure if people don't laugh at your ridiculous name, they'd start when they hear you sing!"

He smirked. "Care to make a little wager on that, smart ass?"

"As a matter of fact, I would!"

"Good. I'll sign us up." He left swiftly, leaving me confused and dazed.

Keep in mind that I was drunk when I agreed to this. I had never sung in my life except for a little humming here and there, and maybe when I was washing my hair.

In my drunken haze, I just forgot about it and continued dancing and drinking. I didn't see Malfoy for the rest of the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, it did not last the next day.

I woke up in the living room of Lisa's flat. My head was pounding like a drum, and I started to regret drinking all those Seduction's Allures, however delicious they were. I looked around the room and realized that along with me, the whole group was there. Dave was draped on a chair, Heath and Craig were both sprawled on the floor, and Kyle was curled up on the sofa, as was I on the other side.

And where was Draco? He was calmly preparing breakfast in her tiny kitchen, looking clean- cut in jeans and completely sober. It irritated me.

I checked the walls for a clock. Finding none, I reached over and shook Kyle.

"Kyle. Kyle. Kyle!"

"What, dude?" he grumbled against a pillow.

"What time is it?"

He mumbled something incoherent that I didn't catch. "What?"

"He said go away, he's trying to sleep." I turned my head to find Draco walking toward me with a plate of food. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted toward the air around me. I suddenly realized how hungry I was.

"Why is everyone here? How did _I _get here? I don't remember." Expressionless, he set down a glass of juice for me and said, "I carried you."

I nearly choked on the bacon I was chewing on, which was very delicious, by the way. Very surprising.

"You're joking me!" He shook his head. He pulled up a chair and ate next to me. He was very elegant about all this considering where he was.

After a while, I asked, "Was I heavy?"

He smirked at me and said, "Light as a feather."

After some more silence, he spoke. "I don't suppose you remember our little bet."

I drew a blank. "What bet?"

"Singing competition? Sign-ups?" He was toying with me!

It rang a bell, but I didn't grasp it all yet.

Then it hit me. I choked. "No way! I'm not doing it!"

His smile was wider then I'd ever seen it. "Too bad. You signed up, and now you are obligated to do it. You'll be competing against me and forty- eight others."

"You're kidding me! I'm not singing! I _don't _sing."

"Sorry, Granger, but you can't back down now." He looked anything but sorry. In fact, he looked quite giddy at my despair. "Now to settle the matter of what our winning shall consist of."

I stood up. "I don't think you understand. Let me repeat myself. _I do not sing. Ever._"

He still ignored me. He tapped his chin and said thoughtfully, "What to do, what to do…"

"Malfoy! Are you deaf or are you just stupid? Read my lips. _I'm. Not. Singing. Forget. It._"

He stood up and towered over me. "Are my senses deceiving me, or is Hermione Granger backing down from a challenge against Draco Malfoy? Can you really cope with that thought? Can you really cope with me gloating about it from now on and forevermore? Can you stand the shame that comes along with giving up? Face it, Granger, you're trapped."

His smile was so mocking and superior, I wanted to smack him. But also, at the same time, an unexpected wave of sexual attraction hit me and it completely caught me off guard. I merely looked at him. I quickly took a breath and said, "_Fine_. What are the wages?"

He smirked that little irritating yet sexy smirk of his, and said, "If I win, you do anything I say for a week. And when I say anything…" He leaned down so his breath tickled my ear, and whispered seductively, "I mean _everything._"

_God, _he was so hot it was sinful. It wasn't even remotely _fair._

Somehow I kept my cool and retorted, "Well, same goes for me then. Anything and everything, you must obey."

He chuckled and whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way…_Hermione."_

Argh! It wasn't just! Breathless he made me, and yet I wanted to strangle him.

Before I could say one more thing, he swept back into the kitchen, just as the guys started to wake up.

I flopped back onto the couch and thought to myself, _What the bloody hell did I get myself into?_


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air.

_I don't know what to do with you, Hermione._

_What are you going to do, Hermione?_

_Where are you, Hermione?_

_What are you doing, Hermione?_

My first reminder of the incident.

I had lived with Lisa for a month now and had finally got used to her unorthodox lifestyle.

It turned out that all the guys lived in the same apartment building and apparently, switched rooms to sleep in so that everyone could sleep together. A party- life. To tell the honest truth, I loved it. The laid- back and free attitudes, no responsibilities… And everyone had jobs at _Club Clevouge_, which was apparently the best- kept secret in New York. Since I had an in with Lisa, I was automatically granted a job as well. Everyone was some form of server, but no one would tell me what Draco did, although I had a guess. One which I hoped was not correct.

The first round of the singing competition, _Shout Out _it's called, was going to be on Friday. It was now Tuesday, and I had put it off longer than intended.

I had a nightmare about the incident before New York.

I imagined the scenario while I had been sleeping on duty. Blood spilled on the ground like rainwater. At the end, I had been falling down into a spiraling black hole with Harry and Ron's faces looming over me, disappointed and filled with shame.

I looked at the clock on the wall. 1 pm.

I cracked a small smile, thinking back to the time when waking up later than nine o' clock was unthinkable. I could definitely get used to this lifestyle.

Today I was supposed to look for songs with Lisa. Draco already had one in mind.

Speak of the devil. He walked in the room, completely groomed and awake. I felt grungy in comparison.

That wasone thing about him that bugs me to no end. No matter how late he stays up, no matter how alcohol he drinks, he is up before everyone and is never caught in his pajamas or unready for the day. Unnerving is what it is.

"Heath, Craig," I shook the shoulders of the two lumps of people on the ground. "Wake up, you gits."

Craig groggily lifted his head. "Hey Mia. Five more minutes. Pleeeaaase?"

"You all promised to take me shopping for an outfit for the competition though. Now, get up, I need your fabulous fashion sense."

"Take Draco," Kyle mumbled into his pillow.

He dropped his head back and once again resumed snoring. Impatiently, I took my pillow and smacked all three of them on the head. Dave and Lisa were on the other side of the room, away from my reach.

"You know, Hermione, if you need someone with fashion sense…" From behind, I could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Malfoy, if I ever want your fashion sense, I'd shoot myself."

"Feisty girl. So, I assume that no one but myself is ready?"

I looked around the room desolately, only to see everyone sprawled around in their pajamas, snoring through their inevitable hangover. "They won't be waking for hours!" Damn. I was really looking forward to picking out a nice dress. I haven't properly shopped since Hogwarts. My first day didn't count- all I did was sit on a chair while Lisa got all my clothes.

Draco openly scrutinized my face. I sighed and began picking up some litter on the floor.

I loved my cousin and her friends, but sometimes I couldn't stand how unreliable plans with them could become. It can be liberating and flexible, but oh so chaotic and unstable.

I began walking toward the laundry room when Malfoy's hand landed on my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"Go get ready." He began to walk away.

"Er- excuse me?"

He smiled and turned to me again. "I said get ready. I'm taking you out."

Speechless, I just tilted my head and stared after his retreating back with what was surely a comical expression.

What did he say?

For the past week at all our group outings, I had avoided him like the plague, always walking on the opposite end of the mob from him. Of course, he never singled me out and made conversation with me after that first re- meeting, which was a disaster…that is, until now.

I stood there like a complete moron until he walked back with a new leather jacket.

He looked up from his wallet and looked at my appearance and its obvious sameness. "Well, get to it! It's already…one- fifteen. Well, are you just going to stand there?"

"Wait…so you're…gonna take…_me _out? Only us two? Like…only us two?"

He nodded slowly as if I had a mental disability. "Yes, Hermione. I assume you haven't found an outfit _or _a song yet?"

I nodded sheepishly. I guess Mr. Hotshot found _both._

He smiled again. A real smile- it very much threw me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…it's a nice day, isn't it?"

Stunningly enough, I was walking down the streets with Draco Malfoy by my side. Our conversation was stilted and awkward, which was mainly my fault, I'll admit.

"Yes, I suppose."

"…Not as good as California, though. They have better weather."

"I…wouldn't know."

"…One day, you should visit there."

"…Maybe one day."

"…How's your life so far?"

"…Okay."

Oh, yeah, it's bloody brilliant. I was responsibly for the deaths of numerous great aurors, my best friends hated me, and I'm shopping with my old enemy who's also wanted by the ministry.

"How's this store? I go in here sometimes. It's a new one, not popular yet. But the clothes are nice and at a reasonable price. They sell mostly men's clothing, but there are a few-"

"Malfoy," I interrupted, "how did you manage to escape the ministry- the ministry back…home- for so long? How did you manage to escape from…"

He paused. "First, tell _me_ something, Hermione."

Taken aback, I stuttered, "O-okay."

He sat me down on a bench next to him. The enormity of the intensity in his eyes sort of made me lean back.

"Whydidn't you turnme in? To the ministry."

"I- I'm sorry?"

"Why aren't you turning me in to the ministry? You've known of my presence here for a while now. I know you and your partners and such must have been looking for me for a long time, not to mention the ministry of magic."

Oh, bloody hell.

"Well…"

What was I supposed to tell him? I couldn't turn him in because if I contacted anyone from the wizarding world, I'd be tracked as well, by Harry and Ron? He thought I was here on bloody vacation!

"It's been six years, Malfoy, I don't think-"

"It's Draco. Or Drake, as I'm more commonly known here. I'm no longer a Malfoy."

"Okay, but-" I stopped. "Sorry?"

He shrugged. "I'm not a Malfoy anymore. I've legally extracted that name from all my documents."

"Wow…" Some silence passed. Not awkward, but thoughtful. "You know, you never cease to surprise me."

"Well, Granger, I'm still waiting for an answer, because the only reason I can think of you not contacting anyone about me is because you are running away from them as well. And the only reason I can think up for _that _is you and your little friends got into a fight, or you messed up some way, in a _big _way, because if you had been merely 'on vacation', you would have-"

"Okay, enough, Sherlock! It's been six years, Draco. You're a bit old news. No offense to your ego, of course." Goodness! He's a sharp one. And just like that, he made me hostile again.

"No, seriously. What made you come all the way to New York? What was so big or terrible or…_overwhelming _that you had to strip yourself from your work?"

"Okay, get a grip on yourself, paranoid pants!"

"I do want to know, though. People like you-"

"People like _me?_" I stood up. "What about people like me, Malfoy? I'd really like to know, please tell me." He was definitely stepping onto dangerous grounds now.

He stood up to face me. Still sensible and using an annoyingly superior and patronizing voice. "Cut the hostility, Hermione. You act like you're oblivious to it. _People like you-_"

"OH! Well! Do you want to know how _'people like you'_ are!"

"No, not particularly!" People were staring at us, but I didn't care.

"Well, I think I might tell you anyway!"

"What are you on about!"

"People like you are why we have other people like Hitler, or people like _Voldemort, _or people like-"

"Excuse me," someone interrupted us. It was a clerk from the store we were in front of. "Would you two mind moving your conversation to-"

"NO!" both Malfoy and I barked. She immediately jumped back to her store.

"Why the hell are we yelling at each other!" he shouts.

"Because you're an insufferable prat who deserves to crawl under a rock and drop dead there!"

"Why are you so afraid of this question? You are so obviously hiding something!"

"Why don't you mind your own bloody business!"

"God! What is wrong with you, woman! A person tries to ask you a simple question and you just blow up like it's you're time of month!"

"Oh please! A person? You call yourself a _person?_ What kind of heartless _'person'_ would do allthe horrid thingsyou did? Who! Oh, I'm _sorry_, I think I'm forgetting your FATHER!"

_SLAP_

A group of teenagers nearing us audibly gasped and hurriedly turned around and headed the other way. One goofball yelled out, "Oh, no he didn't!"

The stinging faded, but my heart was still beating rapidly.

He hit me.

I slowly turned my face to look at his. He looked a bit shocked at himself, maybe a bit regretful. But I didn't see any of that.

I have an incredibly embarrassing habit of crying when I get too angry. So my tears began blurring my vision.

"Hermione, I-"

"_Don't…_ talk to me." My livid voice cracked at the last three words. I began walking away, heading for the apartment.

"Hey! H-hey, come on-"

"Just shut up, Malfoy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mia!"

"Hey- why's your face so blotchy?"

"Have you- have you been _crying_?"

This was my greeting from the boys, the moment when I walked in the door.

"What happened?"

"Where's Drake?"

"Hey, his name's 'Malfoy', remember? Haha!"

"Shut it, Kyle!"

"Why don't _you _shut it, Craig?" A fit broke out among them, while Heath and Dave joined in.

"EERRGGH! BOYS!" I threw down my purse and stormed into the bedroom.

I wasn't crying anymore but got to the "fuming" stage.

How dare he? HOW DARE HE? How- _how- _dare he _hit _me? No man had _ever _hit me before!

As if anyone could even call that… BASTARD a man!

"Knock, knock."

"Hey, Lisa," I mumbled as she sat next to me on the bed. I brought a pillow to my chest.

"Find an outfit?" she inquired kindly, knowing very well the answer.

I scoffed. "No. As if I could ever work with _that…_son of a..."

She let my words hang in the air. "You know, Mia…Drake's not a bad guy."

"You don't know him like I do."

"No, Mia. It's _you _who doesn't know him like _I_ do. Like _we _do. No matter how much of a jerk he was to you at school- and I still can't believe he's a wizard, by the way- he's changed. Now, don't roll your eyes, girl, hear me out.

"You haven't seen him for years. He's been one of my best friends for the past recent few years. I know him, and he's a good person. A bit shady, I'll admit, but…"

She shook her head. "You know, Hermione…Since you've arrived, he's sort of hinting at you that he wants tomove on fromyour past…problems, whatever they may be…But you haven't really given him a chance.

"Just chew on that, okay?"

She got up and headed towards the door. She turned back to me. "By the way, I think I have a song in mind for you, so…yeah."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is finally Friday night, everyone, and you know what that means!"

"_SHOUT OUT! SHOUT OUT! SHOUT OUT!_" screamed the audience enthusastically.

Backstage, I was panicking.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod. Why did I ever agree to this, Lisa? I'm gonna die out there! Perish into embarrassed flames right onstage, with taunting laughter surrounding me in my last pitiful moments of life!"

"Hello, Hermione. How are you fairing?"

I turned around to face him, Malfoy, my expression completely composed. "Very well, thank you," I replied calmly.

"Well, good luck. You're going to need it."

I flared up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I merely meant that there are very…competitive singers around here. And roughly half the singers will be eliminated before the second round. That's all."

He began walking towards his corner, and called over his shoulder, "Nice robe, by the way."

I looked down at the white fluffy robe covering my beautiful new dress that _Lisa _had helped me pick out just a few hours ago. It was a halter, red and sparkly, very low cut on the chest area. The fabric hugged my figure and guaranteed more than a few glances.

"Nice robes," I muttered under my breath viciously. I tilted my head to Lisa. "Did you hear that?"

"A chance, Mia. And besides, you can't worry about that right now. Here, drink more honey."

The stage manager came backstage. "Okay, people! 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" is almost done… 'I'm With You' is up next."

"Oh my God, Mia, that's you!" Lisa squealed. "Break your freakin' leg!"

The song was by someone called Avril Lavigne, and I was immediately smitten with her slightly haunted style, with incredibly vivid lyrics.

As I walked onstage, the mellow rhythm began. I slowly slid the mike out of its hold. The nervousness slowly faded from me, and the audience's faces became smudges of nonsense. As I felt the first note,the worldbecame contained withinthe song and myself.

_I'm standing on a bridge-  
I'm waiting in the dark-  
I thought that you'd be here by now.  
There's nothing but the rain-  
No footsteps on the ground-  
I'm listening but there's no sound. _

I felt my voice getting gradually stronger, gradually smoother.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home? _

This is what I practiced for. I let my voice loose and gave it its own life. The words flowed out and miraculously became a beautiful melody.

_It's a damn cold night-  
Trying to figure out this life-  
Wont you take me by the hand-  
take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are-  
But I... I'm with you. Yeah- yeah._

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind-  
Yeah-yeah- Yeah- Yeah-Yeah -Yeah…_

I let my voice become gentle and soft again, the words gliding out of the lips.

_It's a damn cold night-  
Trying to figure out this life-  
Wont you take me by the hand-  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are-  
But I…_

I prepared for the climax.

_I'm with you. _

_I'm with you._

_Take me by the hand-  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are-  
but I…I'm with you-  
I'm with you._

_Take me by the hand-  
Take me somewhere new-  
I don't know who you are-  
But I... I'm with you-_

And here was where I felt the ending coming; where the finality of the song was coming to an end. A feeling impossible to describe.

_I'm with you…  
I'm with you..._

I smiled as the applause of the people filled me up. I laughed as I ran off the stage, gratefully excepting everyone's praises.

Because I realized something- I really loved performing. I was _good _at it. I was _good _at something that didn't include researching or studying or facts. It was a refreshing feeling. I pondered this as Lisa ran up and hugged the life out of me.

"Mia, you were amazing! I never knew you could sing!"

"Oh, stop it," I blushed. To tell the truth, I never knew I could sing either. But I really did do good, if I do say so myself.

"I'm serious, Mia! You blew everyone out of the water!"

I took off my sparkly red dress and as much makeup as I could and went to watch the rest of the performers. Some were great, some were ridiculously horrendous.

The host clapped for the singer who just sang "Love Will Keep Us Together", very poorly in my opinion, and spoke to the audience, "Wasn't she wonderful? Well, up next- you know him, you love him, he performs here twice a month- 'Sunday Morning', Drake!"

I sat up straighter.My hunch was right; Malfoy- I mean _Drake- _was a singer for the club. A bloody singer.

To my amazement, he sat down in the piano set at the center of the stage, wearing a portable mike. He began playing a jazzy modern tune. _Figures, _I thought, _that he would have to impress the judges even more by…_

But all malevolent thoughts I had of him disintegrated as he sang his first line…


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Even before Draco started to sing, it was obvious that he was already a favorite with most of the audience. In a second I found out why.

_Sunday morning, rain is falling-  
Steal some covers, share some skin-  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable-  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in._

Holy. Shit.

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do-  
And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew-  
That someday it would lead me back to you-  
That someday it would lead me back to you-_

He had the voice of a bloody angel. 

That may be all I need-  
In darkness she is all I see-  
Come and rest your bones with me-  
Driving slow on Sunday morning-  
And I never want to leave.

You see, all my life, I had a bit of a weakness for guys who could sing well. Not just sing well, but had that certain quality in their singing voices… You know, like clear and smooth, sweet. Although hard to explain, it wasn't hard to recognize immediately that Draco had exactly that kind of voice that always made me go weak in the knees. Not to mention he was incredibly good- looking. 

Fingers trace your every outline-  
Paint a picture with my hands-  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm-  
Change the weather still together when it ends.

Here was a short piano solo. It gave me time to catch my breath. But not along enough. _And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning…_

He paused at this point, and with both relief and sadness, I could feel the last phrase was the end of the song.

He sang it gently and perfectly-

_And I never want to leave. _

Everyone exploded around me, some even standing up. Lisa, who I had forgotten was sitting next to me, shouted to me over the crowd, "He's somethin', isn't he!"

I looked upon his face onstage, and his serene expression I saw from when he was singing was now a familiar satisfied smirk, pleased at the audience's reaction.

"Somethin'", I muttered.

As he walked off stage, he caught my eye and winked, smirk still on his face.

Lisa grabbed my hand and pulled me off my seat. "Come on, let's go congratulate him backstage!"

Exactly the last thing I wanted to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drake, you were awesome!"

Lisa hugged Malfoy just as she did with me, only this time, I felt sick to my stomach, not smiling with relief.

Even when we got backstage, his stupid smirk was _still _on his face. I mean, honestly, how can one person hold one expression for so long? And how on _earth_ could it be so incredibly cute?

He strode up to me and looked at me expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to congratulate me too?" he teased me.

I stared at him plainly. "Well, Malfoy, seeing as you did not congratulate me, I see no urgency in congratulating you."

"Alright then, congratulations, you did a good job. And now you know what you're up against."

I leaned in close to his face and said sweetly, "Back at'cha."

I curtly turned away and walked back outside and again found my seat in the audience, heart pounding.

There was no way I could beat him. Just no way. It was obvious that he was just about the best in the whole competition. And it wasn't just that. He had the general support of all the audience. I had only just realized I had a bit of a talent for singing. His seemed to make mine seem like a mere pinch in comparison with his big jarful.

Not that I would ever let _him _know, of course.

As the next singer started singing like the Fat Lady portrait back in Hogwarts, I determinedly snapped back in focus and sat up.

I'd show him. Him and that smirk of his, so stupid, so arrogant, so _patronizing, _so adorable…

I stopped Craig while he was walking by. He was working as a waiter for the event. Most everyone on the staff was, except of course for Draco and I. Also Lisa, but only she had that kind of power.

"Screaming Orgasm on the Beach, please."

Right when he was beginning to leave, I grabbed his sleeve and said, "Make it a double."

"Feeling the pressure?" he questioned smugly. "Drake _is _pretty good."

I raised an eyebrow delicately and replied coolly, "Nothing of the sort. I simply was in the mood is all."

"Right", he replied, unconvinced. "I'm on it."

As I sipped my drink, I thought to myself, _Drake, I am going to make you wish you never made that bet._

…_And his name is not Drake!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After we all got back to the apartment building, Lisa insisted we celebrate. At the end of the night, the man in charge, DJ T, he called himself, had announced the twenty singers who would make the next round, and both Draco and I had gotten through.

"No surprise there! You were both slammin'!" yelled Craig.

"Yeah, and you guys should've seen Drake's face when Mia started doing her _thang_," Kyle started laughing. Everyone looked at him.

"What are you on about?" I asked curiously. Could I have possibly had the same effect on him as he had on me?

Kyle, evidently a bit tipsy, calmed down a bit and half- said, half- laughed, "Man, I was backstage taking orders from the singers, haha, and Drake went to watch when Mia was called, and…" he broke off laughing for a second. The others were beginning to look amused as well, except for Draco who was indifferently taking out beers from the fridge.

"When she started singing, dude, you shoulda seen his face! Haha… It was like-" he made an impression that looked like he was surfing and was just noticing a fifty- foot wave that was about to close in on him. No doubt Draco's face would have looked much differently.

Draco scoffed in the background. "Oh, please."

It was Lisa's turn to smirk, and she said to him, "Oh please yourself, you. Hey, everyone, I think our singing star Drakey here is getting a bit nervous to keep his title as best singer in _Clevouge_!"

"Aah, starting to feel a bit threatened by this new talent, eh?" Dave taunted him as he indicated toward me.

Draco, seeming unflustered and above all his companions' immaturities, sat down with his beer and sneered, "Her? You think I'm _threatened _by _her_? I'm more likely to be threatened by Kyle," he laughed and slouched in his seat.

"Oh I think you are, "Lisa ventured.

"Threatened by Kyle?" he retorted cleverly.

Ignoring his comment, she crept toward him. "I think that underneath all that not caring and all that sarcasm and confidence…you are feeling seriously threatened by our newfound talent here."

He simply rolled his eyes, said, "That is where you are wrong," and took his beer and walked away to the bedroom.

Everyone was silent until we all heard the click of the door being closed. Then the squealing and laughing began.

Everyone was hugging me and high- fiving until I finally broke in, "Excuse me? What are you all so cheery about? I mean, I know I got into the next round, but so did grumpy over there."

They all looked incredulously at each other. "You seriously didn't see that?" asked Heath. "Even Kyle saw it!" Kyle nodded in agreement, not realizing the insult.

"Saw what?" I asked blankly, feeling very stupid.

"Hermione! Drake is _totally _threatened, no matter what he said!" Lisa exclaimed as quietly as she could.

"H-he is?"

"Of course!" Heath jumped in. "You see, he thought that _you _were going to be the one at a disadvantage when he first made that bet with you, but the tables turned on him!"

"Yeah!" agreed Dave. "Because you turned around and it turned out that you actually have talent!" I didn't quite know how to take this statement.

"Oh, Hermione, you've just _gotta _win! At least beat out Drake!" Lisa squealed.

"Lisa!" Heath chastised her, looking amused.

"Oh, you know you were all thinking it!" she said impatiently. She turned toward me again and continued. "Hermione, Drake has never given in to anyone, at least never when any of us were looking. If you win, he has to be your virtual slave!"

"That _would _be pretty wicked," admitted Kyle.

"Well…To tell the truth, none of his reactions seemed to imply that he was even shaken in any way. To me, anyway."

"Yeah, well there are other ways to read Drake," grinned Dave.

The others looked toward the direction Draco left and murmured in agreement.

"Hermione, I'm telling the truth here, so don't get all modest." Lisa took a dramatic pause. "Out of all those competitors, I think you're the only one closest to…or even _matching _Drake's talents for singing. And you just began. In time, who knows?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. At first I just looked around at them gaping, trying to decide whether or not they were serious.

"Well, you guys, I'll try my best, but do you all really honestly think I'm that good?"

Needless to say, I didn't need to ask.

"Anyways, one thing," Lisa motioned for all of us to crowd in together in a huddled circle.

"Alright, we just need to make sure one thing," she whispered. "We cannot let Drake know all this. It would just make him ten times more competitive."

"Yeah," repeated Kyle. "Competitive son of a-"

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" a voice interrupted, clearly amused.

Everyone jumped up simultaneously.

"Nothing, nothing's going on," Lisa replied in a too quick, too casual manner. Everyone bobbed their heads up and down in over- enthusiastic agreement.

"Right." He could barely keep his grin from a laugh. He threw away his beer can and reached for another on the table, all the time looking at us, still grinning.

Instead of walking back to his room, however, he sat down and addressed me. "So, Hermione, do _you_ care to tell me why everyone is all jumped up?"

Pretending the pathetic behavior displayed behind me was nonexistent, I slid over to his chair, leaned over real close, ensuring that my cleavage was properly displayed and said, "They were just wishing us _both _good luck." I made sure he could smell the alcohol in my breath and than abruptly straightened my back. "So good luck," I chirped. "You'll need it."

He lip curled upward as he stood up as well, towering over me, yet his face still so close. No idea how he pulled that off.

"Oh, it's on, Ms Granger," he sneered. He leaned his face over so that his cheek touched mine. "But don't worry," he whispered seductively. "When you become my slave, we'll _both _enjoy it."

Behind us, the guys were sort of sniggering under their breath, only to be shushed by Lisa who was trying very hard to listen in.

It only took me a moment, but I whispered back, equally seductively, "Well, you don't have to worry about thinking up any activities. Because _I'm _going to beat _you_…and I'll make sure you find my punishments…_equally _pleasurable."

Again, we got the same reaction from behind us.

Here was where I knew we were both turned on. For despite the fact that we were just standing there, both Draco and I were breathing rather heavily. And not to mention the fact we were both pretty drunk.

I saw him swallow. His eyes were clouded.

After a very sexually tense moment, he finally said in a dead calm voice, "I think that Hermione and myself will need some…privacy for us to continue this…debate. What do you think, Hermione?"

"Yesss…I think that Draco's right," I said slowly and carefully. We both sharply turned our heads at the rest of the people crowding the kitchen.

They all quickly made their meaningless excuses and went over to Heath's apartment instead.

"Oh, I gotta take a shower."

"I'm dying for a pee."

I'm gonna go look for a song for your next round, Mia."

"I need to watch her do that."

"You perv!"

"Well…bye."

"You two use protection now! Haha!"

"Kyle!"

Pretty soon, we heard the resounding door slam. Not that I cared at the moment at all about the comments they all made, especially Kyle's.

Our eyes were still connected. As if in a trance, I couldn't look away. And Merlin, was I turned on.

"So," I breathed.

"So," he repeated.

And right as we heard Heath's door across the hall open and close, we were on each other.

His mouth tasted of alcohol, but not enough for me to tell exactly what kind of drink he ordered. My mouth opened up and I let out a little moan.

We kept kissing as we moved toward the bedroom. Somehow, we opened the door and began toward the bed. His hand went to my zipper in the back and our mouths only parted for me to step out of it.

He eased me gently onto the bed and almost magically, all clothes were off and our naked bodies were touching. Pretty soon, we were just a tumbling mess under the covers.

At the end, we collapsed and fell into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shit.

I awoke in the middle of the night, looked over and practically let out a scream. I slapped my hand to my mouth as I realized what I had just done with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Drake/ Draco/ Malfoy.

I climbed quietly out of the bed, all too aware of my nakedness.

How beyond humiliating.

I scrambled silently around the room, searching for various pieces of clothing thrown carelessly across the room, all the while panicking inside. However, I couldn't properly think it through for my hangover was not being nice to me.

I had just pulled on my tank top and underwear when I heard a dull pecking sound at the window.

Curious.

I walked over to Draco's window and hesitated as I pulled back the shutters.

It was an owl.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

How very peculiar. What was Draco doing getting owls? And at this time of night, too.

Cautiously, I opened the window as quietly as possible and let the owl in. It gave a very official sounding hoot and stuck out its leg. I noticed that on the other leg, there was a small, silver orb attached. It was very familiar…

I looked over at the bed, where Draco was still sleeping. Aw. I had to admit, he looked pretty damn adorable.

I looked back at the owl, who was staring back patiently. Should I read his mail? It would be wrong to… I mean, I wouldn't appreciate if he read anything of mine. But…

What if it was something related to Voldemort? What if he was still in contact with him? Then again, it could just be his mother sending a monthly letter or something. It could be from a friend, for all I knew! Something totally innocent.

_But what if it wasn't?_

My hangover was slowly fading into pure curiosity. After all, I had been trained by the ministry on his kind of people. Not that I really knew what kind of person he was anymore, of course, but still…he had been on the official wanted list since our nonexistent seventh year.

AND I SLEPT WITH HIM!

Quickly, I untied the parchment from the owl, and it flew off. It was a little rolled up parchment tied up with a string. I rolled it around with my fingers, still undecided.

As I turned it over and over in the moonlight, a few scrawled letters caught my eye on the outside of it. Peering closely, I saw what it read:

_Hermione Granger_

Oh. Shit.

For me. For me?

I stood frozen. There was no way. _No way. _How could- how could- this can't be- oh shit.

Two options came to me. One, I could rip it up and throw it away like I never received it. Then, all would be the same.

Or two, I could just open it.

Deep breath. Okay.

With trembling hands, I undid the string and unrolled the note. At once, I recognized the rushed writing as Ron's.

It seemed such a lifetime ago. I had been ignoring my real life for so long, and already began another before my old one ended…it was all so confusing.

_Hermione,_

_Where the bloody hell are you? We've been sending owls all over the globe to locate you, all the possible locations where you might be. You've got to come back NOW; everything's in pretty bad shape. Voldemort's been rampaging his Death Eaters all over our camps, loads of them are burned down to the bloody ground, and…you just need to come back straight away, alright? Everyone needs you! Hurry up! Now! You have to-_

Here's where Harry's handwriting intervened, with a more sympathetic voice.

_Listen, Hermione, it's alright. You made a mistake. It could've happened to anyone. I know we were hard on you, and we're sorry. We truly are. But Ron's right- you need to come back. Soon. The climax of the war is coming, everyone can feel it. Tensions are high, each side is building up more weapons, and Voldemort has been adding to his troops. We're really gonna need you. _

_Not to mention that we miss you, 'Mione. I know the war has taken a toll on you. Me and Ron both know. It doesn't change the fact that we've been friends for close to forever. _

_Please come back. I'm not kidding. The Final Battle is nearing, and everyone's really scared, especially since one of our best aurors isn't here to help. _

_We're going to keep sending out these letters until we get a reply. But wherever you are, take care. _

_Harry and Ron_

By the end, I had sunk to the floor. I remembered what that orb was for. Magic detector. It warms when something of the magical sort is near.

I didn't know what to do except pick up the rest of my clothes and slink over to Lisa's empty apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

"Yeah, get up!"

"How was it?"

I peeped open one eye to find that my face was in the pillow.

Groggily, I wondered who the hell was shaking me when I was so obviously hung over. I lifted my head and looked around.

Five shining faces were smiling expectantly at me. I was thoroughly annoyed. I sunk back into the pillow and croaked, "Let me sleeeeeep. Pleeaaase."

"Oh, come one, Mia. Drake wouldn't tell us anything either."

"Yeah, did you guys get busy?"

"Kyle!"

I groaned. This was so not the conversation I wanted to have before coffee was present.

I nuzzled under the covers and half- yelled, "Nothing happened, really! He was probably just too embarrassed to admit he couldn't nail me!"

"Oh, yes, so embarrassed. I'm positively humiliated. Such shame. Now, will everyone please clear out, for I must have a chat with Ms. Sunshine over there."

Oh, boy.

I heard everyone obediently clear out of the room, snickering under their breath. Don't leave me, I wanted to shout out at them.

The door clicked shut. I felt Draco's stare, but I resolutely stayed under the covers.

"Granger," he drawled. "Get out from under there."

I poked my head out at him. "Just try and make me."

"Oh, you want a repeat of last night?" he grinned.

I narrowed my eyes and reluctantly sat up. I was weirdly self- conscious knowing that this was the man whom I had just shagged last night, when I've only had about two other intimate men in my life. "What is it?"

"Ooh, testy. Don't worry. I won't tell everyone what we've been up to." Damn. He was so smug. Good thing I was so weary; or else I would've punched him. "But tell me something first."

Just as I was leaning back, zoning out, he asked, "What was an owl doing here last night?" My head popped up to look at him. All traces of a smile were gone now.

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm a very light sleeper. I knew it the moment you got out of the bed. You look very nice naked in the moonlight, by the way." A slight smirk. As for me, a slight blush.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"And deprive myself of that sight?"

I couldn't help but crack a smile as I threw my pillow at him. "Pervert."

He placed the pillow beside him. "What was the owl doing here? Was it for you?"

"Well…yes," I admitted. We were treading on dangerous grounds. "Why?"

He sat down on the bed. "Hermione…you haven't…"

"Told anyone about you?" I finished for him. He nodded. "No," I shook my head. "Actually, I haven't been in contact with anyone since I arrived."

I looked at him. "Malfoy. Draco. Drake? I still don't quite know what to call you. All of them are pretty strange for me to use."

"Yes, I've noticed. You keep alternating."

"Yeah," I laughed sheepishly. "Which do you prefer?"

He seemed to shrug a bit, and said, "Why didn't you turn me in?"

The abrupt change of subject threw me. He continued. "I mean, I must have been on the wanted list for years now, with even you and your friends chasing after me. When you came here a month ago, I thought I'd have to pick up and move, but you didn't make a move."

I picked at a stray thread on the blanket and asked, "Is that why you…slept with me? To make sure I wouldn't tell on you?"

He smiled. "No. We may be on opposite ends, but you're still a woman and I'm still a man."

I had to blush at that, remembering. Oh, he's a man, alright.

"Draco. Drake. (Merlin that's weird.) After you left, didn't Voldemort look for you?"

He sighed. "I'll be very straight with you, Hermione. Yes, he did. For about a year, he was right on my tail. But I hid with people, didn't stabilize myself…and I didn't use magic."

My eyes widened. "You didn't use magic for a whole year? _You_? How did you survive?"

"Hey, give me some credit. I knew that if I didn't use magic for that long of a period of time, eventually, I wouldn't be able to be detected at all. Or at least barely."

This was boggling my mind. "So…you haven't used magic for all these years?" He nodded. "Wow. I must say, I'm impressed."

"So you've never really officially joined the Death Eaters?"

Was I hoping?

He pulled up both of his sleeves and showed his bare, Dark Mark- less arms. "And you already saw that the rest of me don't have the Mark either."

We sat in thoughtful silence for a second, and than he said, "Well, now that I've opened up for sharing time, what's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since you haven't contacted Potter or Weasley in a month, not to mention failing to turn me in, I can only assume you must not want them to know your location."

Damn, he was sharp. "Well…" I sighed. I supposed that I would talk about it sooner or later. It might as well be with him. "You see, I was on guard at a war camp, you know those, and-" I caught the blank look on his face. "Goodness, you haven't had any connection to the magical community at _all_? Well, they're these camps where aurors and just recruits prepare for each battle, especially the final battle. We train, guard, etcetera. Anyways…I was on guard, and I…"

"You…" he prompted.

"I fell asleep," I felt my whole face flush bright red.

"You fell…asleep," he confirmed. "You just…dozed off?" I nodded.

To my horror, he burst out laughing. "Hey!" I cried, trying to sound indignant. It wasn't very convincing, for I started laughing too. "It's extremely serious! People died, Draco!"

He calmed down a bit and looked at me with something like fondness. "Oh, so sorry. You're right, this is a very serious matter."

"Extremely."

"Uh- huh."

"Wow. Are we getting along?" I returned the look.

He pretended to look shocked. "Why, I believe we are."

I sighed and became serious, remembering how it really was. "It was really bad when it happened though. Death Eaters got into the camp and all sorts of chaos was aroused. Harry and Ron got so angry at me. And I just…left."

He nodded. I suppose he realized the seriousness of that kind of situation as well. "I can understand that. It's, more or less, what I did."

Hmm. That was true. I remembered the first day I came, when I yelled at him for running away from all his consequences. And that was exactly what I did. I may have been even worse.

That morning, when he left Lisa's bedroom with a smile on both our faces, I knew that we had formed a strange sort of truce. Not a romantic one, but a platonic one. We were going to be friends. How weird is that?

And to think, it all started with sex.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in a pretty good mood for the rest of the day. The rest didn't believe my little story, of course, since I seemed to be "glowing", as they described me to be.

We got to stay home that day, since they didn't need us at _Clevouge. _

While I cleaned up all the beers, Lisa ran into the room and jumped around excitedly. "I found the perfect song for you!"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

So throughout the whole week, I practiced the song Lisa picked out for me, all the while keeping the newfound friendship between Draco/ Drake and myself intact. He still had not told me which name he prefers. And yes, I do feel a bit stupid alternating.

Of course, I was a bit ashamed of myself at my inability of self- restraint. I mean, honestly, he hardly had to try at all to get me into bed. I honestly thought I was a bit tougher to crack than that. On the other hand…

On the other hand, I felt…_liberated _afterwards. That moment of spontaneity really was healthy. I haven't had a good shag in _years. _It really only did me good, I was sure of that. Well, unless he had AIDS or something awful like that. Oh God, knock on wood.

Anyways, it was Friday once again, and I was backstage putting on last- minute makeup, reading through the lyrics obsessively. Draco/ Drake wouldn't tell me his song, to my annoyance. He said it would only embarrass me. Whatever that meant.

I heard the stage manager call out, "'Respect' is finishing up; next is 'Something More'." My song was actually supposed to be a duet- by two cheery looking blonde girls named Aly and AJ. I never heard of a girl with the name of the latter before.

A large swell of panic and nervousness swarmed in my stomach, and I turned to Lisa, who was touching up my blush. "Why did I ever sign up for this in the first place, Lisa? It's just killing my nerves. And if I lose, I have to be Dra- Drake's virtual _love slave. _Oh, I so don't want to do this anymore. Please don't make me."

"Mia, get a grip. I'd slap you, but I'd ruin the awesome affect I gave you with this bronzer." She eyed the bronzer with appreciatively. I gave her a look. She returned it and pulled me out of my chair. "Come on! Go! You're up!"

I took several deep breaths. And as the announcer called me, I stepped onto the stage.

The beat started, and I felt myself sinking into its rhythm. I sang the first verse smoothly and in a calm volume.

_I didn't know what was in store- _

_When I walked right through the door- _

_Then I saw you over there- _

_Our blue eyes locked in a stare._

A tiny pause. A lick of the song.

_I didn't know quite what to say- _

_Sometimes words get in the way- and _

And I belted next.

_I remember the night you said_

_Let's go for a ride_

_I didn't want the night to end._

_Would we be more than friends? _

_Yet little did I know before- _

_We would be something more. _

I became peaceful with the words, knowing the climax would come soon, and getting excited inside for it.

_Something more- _

_Something more- _

Because the climax is always when I show everyone what I can do.

_We would be something more- _

_Something more- _

_Something more- _

_Yeah- _

I was nearing it. This was the hook part. The different part, different from the rest of the song, but only slightly.

_I know we're both young- _

_But we know what we feel. _

_We know what is false- _

_And we know what is real. _

I sang the softest here, but still projecting it. Here it comes.

_I remember the night you said _

_Let's go for a ride_

_I didn't want the night to end._

Originally, the song didn't allow me to expand my voice as I hoped, but some editing changed that, and I sang.

_I remember the night you said _

_Let's go for a ride_

_I didn't want the night to end._

_Would we be more than friends? _

_Yet little did I know before- _

_We would be something more._

I heard the audience's pleasure. I _felt _it.

_I remember the night you said _

_Let's go for a ride_

_I didn't want the night to end._

_Would we be more than friends? _

_Yet little did I know before- _

_We would be something more._

_Something more._

And it was over. I smiled in relief and disappointment as the audience gave me all the award I needed.

I walked offstage where I was bombarded by four sweaty guys that smelled of alcohol.

"God, Mia, you nailed that!" Heath exclaimed.

"Seriously, you were awesome," gushed Craig.

"The audience was in love with you," said Dave sincerely.

"What are you talking about, man, _we're _in love with her!" proclaimed Kyle.

Lisa's form pushed through them all, and laughed, "Okay, guys, she was awesome, lovable, sexy, great, and _everyone, _us and audience included, is in love and lust with her, alright!" Everyone cheered.

And I felt like exactly all that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We seated ourselves and watched the rest. Now that more than half of the original candidates were eliminated, there was nothing that mediocre, and many great talents that made me start to deflate. However, I could maintain a grip over all of the other singers. All except one; the very one who was going next.

I was wary of listening to Draco/ Drake's newest performance. Last time, his voice had put a complete spell on me, and I had a suspicion that it was going to happen again.

He was up next. The host announced, "And here's Drake with 'Your Body's a Wonderland'. I have been asked to dedicate this to a Ms. Hermione Granger."

I don't know about anyone else, but I _did _know that at least six jaws dropped at that statement.

He coolly walked out onstage and sat down on the stool in the middle of the stage as the gentle guitar music began.

_We got the afternoon-  
You got this room for two.  
One thing I've left to do-  
Discover me  
Discovering you._

I felt a chill at the last line.

_One mile to every inch of-  
Your skin like porcelain.  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue._

I had heard the song sung by John Mayer before, but it was nothing like this. His wasn't in a breathy voice like the CD I had listened to- it was sure and smooth and sweet, just how I loved it. The key was changed to fit his range, and I must say it suited me fine. But he still sang it sensually and softly, as it was obviously intended to be.

_And if you want love-  
We'll make it.  
Swimming a deep sea-  
Of blankets.  
Take all your big plans-  
And break 'em.  
This is bound to be a while…_

Hmm. I couldn't look away.

_Your body is a wonderland.  
Your body is a wonder-  
I'll use my hands.  
Your body is a wonderland._

And he wasn't either.

_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face.  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase.  
You tell me where to go and-  
Though I might leave to find it.  
I'll never let your head hit the bed-  
Without my hand behind it._

I was getting horribly turned on by all this.

_You want love?  
We'll make it.  
Swimming a deep sea-  
Of blankets.  
Take all your big plans-  
And break 'em.  
This is bound to be a while…_

_Your body is a wonderland.  
Your body is a wonder-  
I'll use my hands.  
Your body is a wonderland…_

The audience gave him a gigantic applause as I sat dumbly, not moving, not taking my eyes off his form moving off to stage right.

My mouth was dry. Somewhere else was wet.

As the host announced the next singer, Lisa, sitting next to me, gently put her hand on my shoulder and asked, "A double?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if I've ever felt so completely…exposed. It wasn't really in a bad way, but…goodness.

We went over to congratulate Draco/ Drake, of course, for his amazing performance. And the whole time we walked, I repeated one mantra to myself over and over.

_I am not going to sleep with him again. _

No matter how turned on he made me, no matter how much I wanted him, now matter how much his voice got me going.

I was so not. It just couldn't happen.

I mean, now that we've fainlly somewhat gotten over our past, now that we've sort of become friends.

I mean, yes, I'll admit, last week, last Friday was amazing. Ecstasy.

However, _I will not sleep with him again._

The whole time, this is what I said to myself. Just those words. Over and over, playing in my head like a recording.

It played when we got backstage, when I saw his self- satisfied grin, when I pretended to be barely effected, when I shook his hand and smiled, when we all got back to Craig's apartment, when everyone else all made their excuses, when only him and me were left, when we just stared at each other, when we moved closer, when we began kissing, when we moved toward the bedroom, when we began taking off each other's clothes…

OH, I WAS OBVIOUSLY GOING TO SLEEP WITH HIM AGAIN.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Draco/ Drake and I were not friends anymore. No, we weren't enemies anymore either. That ship had sailed a long time ago. Yet, we weren't exactly lovers either. We seemed to be a mix between the first and the last.

We had given up fighting our…_physical _urges for each other. So we acted like friends during the regular day. However, once the clock struck about midnight, we became different. The night was ours. It was like Cinderella working in reverse.

But of course, besides pure animal attraction, I felt a deep affection as a person and companion growing inside of me for him.

It was now the next Friday, and we were to perform at night, eight o' clock. The final ten.

It was early morning, eight a.m., and I was in his apartment, in his bed still. Looking at another letter from another owl.

"They've been coming all week. I can't just keep chucking them in the bin."

Draco, on the other side of the bed, turned around to face me on the pillow and said, "I know. But I can't tell you what to do."

"Why?" I whined. "You always try to."

He smiled, though a bit painfully. "It's your decision. This is one choice no one but you can make."

We both turned our faces toward the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should finish the singing contest first. I mean, it'd be a shame to simply let you win without any real competition."

"Perhaps," he replied with some relief in his voice, hidden but still detectable.

I decided it was still too early to be up and snuggled into his body and closed my eyes.

As far as I was concerned, the "regular day" hadn't started yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mia, you and Drake definitely have a thing."

I was out to lunch with Lisa at this great Cuban restaurant, and the food was delicious. However, the topic we were on was making me uncomfortable.

"I don't know what sort of weird relationship you guys are in, but you've been together every night this whole week. And during the day, you guys are like completely normal, denying anything and everything to us… Can't you just lay it down?"

I swallowed my bite of my rice in black beans (so good, practically orgasmic), and confessed, "Okay, so I've slept with the man. You all knew that. But not every night."

"Oh, Hermione," she chided. "Don't lie now. I have clearly seen you two go off in some empty apartment every night of this week, I am sure of it."

"Well, yes, but three of those nights we didn't shag." Another bite. Oh, Merlin, I was definitely going to have Cuban food more often.

Lisa, however, paused in her eating. "What do you mean?"

"I mean on three of those nights, we just talked and slept in the same aparment. Not a big deal. You and the guys do that all the time and sleep on the same bed as well, before you say anything about that." Which was all true. I had learned a lot about Draco in those nights, and I swear, he can be so funny at times, and at others, surprise me with something so deep. I must admit, I do like it.

_Flashback_

"_Hermione," he said. "I hate who I was. I was a coward and I was just…pathetic. I didn't know anything back then." _

_He paused and looked away. I scooted closer to him, tentatively. It was 3 a.m. Our time. Darkness seemed more secure than night. _

_Sorrowfully, he looked back at me. I was so unused to this vulnerable Draco Malfoy, without a trace of arrogance or confidence. _

"_I thought joining the Dark Lord would earn me so much, thought it would be so glamorous. But I saw what it was all about…and it was sick. So I just fled."_

_Silence. Then... "I'm glad I did. I'm just not glad about how I did it. And inside of me, I'm always going to be ashamed of that part of me. That's why I didn't want you to call me by my surname. Or my original first name, even."_

_I nodded. "It's understandable."_

_He stared straight into my eyes. "But now, since I've embraced your presence…"_

_He got up and looked out the window. I patiently waited for him to continue, careful not to push him. _

"_Just call me Draco."_

_End Flashback_

It was that night when I truly found out just how hurt he was by his experiences. It was also that night I knew what kind of song I wanted to do.

"Wait," Lisa said meaningfully.

I paused before my forkful of shredded meat.

She put down her fork on the table and seemed to be very excited about something. "You guys have sex- normal. But on some nights, you just sit up for hours…_talking?_ In your own little rooms, all private?"

"And?"

"And? And? This is so different from me, Mia! Me and the guys, we're all together in the same room, so it's all impersonal and cool, but _you guys_ are all alone! How completely adorable! Oh, I just _knew _it was going to happen between you two."

"What are on about?" I was getting more alarmed at the conclusion she was implying. "You're not actually suggesting that-"

"Why not?" she asked excitedly. "I mean, you two obviously already share a chemistry that not many achieve, the sexual tension between you guys is _unbearable_, and you guys can _talk. _All night!"

"Yes, but I'm allowed to have a purely physical relationship, aren't I? Even if it's with a…friend?" I finished off rather pathetically, for it sounded whorish even to me.

Well, he _is_ clever. And good- looking. Witty, can make me laugh. Obviously an incredible singer. Talented in so many areas. And of course, unbelievable in the sack.

But I couldn't _love_ him. I could never even start a real relationship with him. So many complications.

I mean, what if Harry and Ron found out? What would I say? _Hi, guys. I've been missing for almost two months now, I've become a singer, and oh, I love Draco Malfoy now. Yes, he's the one who we've been after, you remember him? _

Oh God. But he _is _sweet. Perfect for me. But…it would never happen for us.

We dropped the subject, but it stayed on my mind for a while.

My sweet, familiar stage. My familiar voice. The smooth, black microphone. The encouraging audience. I was going back to it. It felt like home.

_He drowns in his dreams.  
An exquisite extreme, I know.  
He's as damned as he seems-  
And more heaven than a heart could hold.  
And if I try to save him-  
My whole world would cave in.  
Lord, it just ain't right-  
Lord, it just ain't right._

No more audience by this point. Not in my world.

Oh and I don't know-  
I don't know what he's after-  
But he's so beautiful-  
Such a beautiful disaster.  
And if I could hold on-  
Through the tears and the laughter-  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster…

I could see his face in the darkness in front of me, the setting of the lights. 

He's magic and myth.  
As strong as what I believe.  
A tragedy with-  
More damage than a soul should see.  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him.  
Hold me tight-  
Baby, hold me tight.

Oh 'cause I don't know-  
I don't know what he's after.  
But he's so beautiful-  
Such a beautiful disaster.  
And if I could hold on-  
Through the tears and the laughter-  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster…

Here's the hook. 

I'm longing for love and the logical-  
But he's only happy hysterical.  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle-  
Waited so long…  
So long…

He's soft to the touch-  
But frayed at the end he breaks.  
He's never enough-  
And still he's more than I can take…

My part where I could show off and let go.

_  
Oh 'cause I don't know-  
I don't know what he's after.  
But he's so beautiful-  
Such a beautiful disaster.  
And if I could hold on-  
Through the tears and the laughter-  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster… _

He's beautiful…  
He's such a beautiful disaster…

Another performance: a success.

We were both in the final three. The last round. How typical.

I confronted him on the subject I was thinking about most that day.

"Draco…where are we going?"

He looked at me strangely. "We're going the apartment building. Unless there's another particular place you want to-"

"No, no. That wasn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean _us. _You and I. Where are we going with our nighttime…flings, could you call them? I don't even know _what_ they are. Where are they leading us?"

All of a sudden, he grabbed me and pulled me so my back was smooshed against his chest, looking around furiously.

"What? What is it?" I whispered, alarmed.

"I could have sworn I heard…" He released me. "Never mind."

We walked the rest of the way talking about the singing contest instead, with me wondering if he actually heard something earlier.

Laughing, we went inside the apartment building.

"You think I'm going down? I beg to differ!"

"Hermione, honestly. _You're _just a beginner. _I've _been singing for years now." This was all teasing, mind you.

"Which will make it all the more satisfying when I beat you!"

"Dream on! You must have had too many Seductions if you feel that way!"

"Seductions by you or Seduction the drink?" I asked innocently.

He narrowed his eyes playfully and began chasing me.

We both laughed all the way up to his floor. He inevitably caught me.

"Draco, stop!" I giggled. "I'm ticklish!" Of course, he continued his torture on me. "No! Draco, I can't breathe!"

Finally, he ceased. We both leaned against the wall and slid down, tired from our juvenile little show.

I let out a little laugh as he got up and straightened his jacket. "May I give you a hand?" he asked mock- professionally.

I looked at him with a smile. "Well, not if you're going to pretend to be the adult you're not!"

"Of course, what was I thinking?" he shook himself and said in a more childish voice, "Give me your hand so I can pull you really close to me and ravish you once we get inside."

I shook my head. "Much better," I said, giving him my hand and holding back a laugh.

As he promised, he pulled me really close to him, with such force that we practically toppled over. Our hands were still linked together.

He opened door and we went inside, still laughing. I guess we were still in a tipsy phase, due to the celebration after our performances for getting into the last showdown.

We talked and laughed all the way to his bedroom, but nothing inappropriate. I knew it was going to be one of those "talking nights".


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"Oh God. I'm so nervous," I said breathlessly.

"Hmm." I could tell he was nervous too. Or else he would have smirked and flaunted his confidence.

We were in Lisa's apartment, and we were going to leave for the final round soon. The rest had already gone ahead to serve as waiters.

I liked him. A lot. I liked him a lot now. I mean, how could I not, given the amount of time we spent together over the past two months and him being…him. However, the continuous flow of letters from Harry and Ron kept our relationship floored.

Actually, lately, I couldn't place my feelings for him exactly. Didn't know how much I liked him.

I clutched my sheet music to my chest. "I'm really, _really _nervous."

He nodded. I looked at him. He slowly turned his head toward me and cracked a smile.

"Hey, don't worry," he said, nudging me. "You'll do great. I'll still beat you, but you'll do great."

I smiled too and slapped him with the sheet music.

"Well, don't get too cocky."

"I'm not."

I looked at him and knew that he was serious. There was a good chance for both of us.

"I haven't forgotten about our bet, you know."

"I know," he replied. We both smiled at this.

"Well, I suppose we better be going soon," I said, looking at the clock. I stretched out my hand.

All of a sudden, we heard a crack in the bedroom. It sounded vaguely familiar.

Like someone apparating.

The hairs on my neck stood up and my heart clenched. I looked at Draco in fear, and he showed the same emotion.

"Did you hear…" he trailed off his sentence.

Then we heard voices. Two familiar voices that I missed, two voices that I was afraid of ever hearing again.

"Argh! Get off me, Harry!"

"Ooh, sorry about that, mate."

"Harry and Ron," I whispered. "Draco- hide."

He shook his head. "I'm going with you."

I widened my eyes. "Draco!" I whispered urgently. "They'll turn you in! I…I can't let that happen!"

He clenched his jaw and shook his head again resolutely.

"Draco. They're not going to hurt me."

"I'm going with you, Hermione."

I tried to stare him down, knowing it was no use. He was just so stubborn. In the background, Harry and Ron kept making clumsy noises around the bedroom, apparently making a plan.

"Draco," I tried desperately, "please. Just go on ahead, I'll deal with it, and I'll just…meet you at the club later."

"No," he said back defiantly, though still whispering. "They can take you yet."

What did that mean? "Draco, honestly. Please just let me handle this."

He shook his head again.

I felt the back of my eyes stinging, but I didn't want to cry. I also didn't want anything to happen to Draco. I knew that they wouldn't hurt me, but he was another story.

"_Draco._"

"_Hermione._"

He was just so exasperatingly stubborn! I looked undecidedly at the door, then back at him. I came to a decision.

I took his hand. I gestured toward the door, and we quietly slipped out.

We ran down the stairs and away from the building. It was relieving and liberating.

But a weight was residing on my shoulders. What was going to happen when…or if…I went back? Back to Harry and Ron, the war, the camps… Just thinking about it, actually, made me kill myself.

After a short taxi ride, we got to the club.

We met everyone backstage.

"You guys must be so nervous! And excited, of course, but really happily so, right?"

At first, I forgot what Lisa was even talking about.

"Huh?"

"The competition! Right," Draco supplied. He looked at me, cheeks flushed. "Yeah. We're really…excited."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How the hell am I going to do this now, Draco?" I asked tearfully. "I can't concentrate. I'm going out of my mind." I shook my head. "How'd they even find me here? Why'd they come? It can't already be-"

"Hermione." He held my face gently. "It's alright. I know, it's big. It's scary. But…singing…will help. It will help you."

A tear dripped out. "…But…what about us?"

He looked down. He pulled me close, so my face was buried in his chest.

Draco's song was called. It was "Because You Live". We sadly let go of each other. Before that, though, he seemed like he was on the verge of saying something, or doing something, but changed his mind last minute and whispered instead, "This song's for you."

He went on as I went to watch from the side of the stage. A slightly sad, ominous tune began.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart-  
It's the end of the world in my mind.  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call-  
I've been looking for the answer-  
Somewhere-  
I couldn't see that it was right there-  
But now I know what I didn't know…_

His voice made my heart soar and hurt at the same time. I didn't know what it was about him. 

Because you live and breathe-  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help.  
Because you live, girl-  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky…

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again.  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm.  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time?  
I'm so glad I found an angel-  
Someone-  
Who was there when all my hopes fell-  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes…

I was blushing. I'll admit it. He just had that effect on me. 

Because you live and breathe-  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help.  
Because you live, girl-  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky-  
Because you live, I live.

And I really, really didn't want to let him go. 

Because you live there's a reason why-  
I carry on when I lose the fight-  
I want to give what you've given me always-

Because you live and breathe-  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help-  
Because you live, girl-  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky.

Because you live and breathe-  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help-  
Because you live, girl-  
My world has everything I need to survive.

He sang the last part softly, and he looked off to the side, at me.

_  
Because you live, I live._

_I live._

The audience went wild for him. Especially the females, but they might as well have been nonexistent. He put the mike back in its place and came to me.

We immediately locked in an embrace. I pulled him into a kiss, trying to convey the message: _I feel the same way. _

His song really struck me, because it captured my feeling for him exactly.

"Hermione!"

Oh, shit.

I quickly separated lips and whipped around. To see Harry and Ron.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" pointed Ron accusingly.

"Uh…uh…" How was I to respond? This is Malfoy, remember him?

To my horror, Draco stepped forward to him.

"Don't remember me, Potter?"

Just like that, he turned from sweet and loving to his defensive mode: smirking and obnoxious. I gaped at him. What the hell did he think he was doing?

They squinted at him. The stage manager called me. "'Who Knows', Hermione Granger?"

"MALFOY!"

Crap. This was just horrible timing. The stage manager called me again.

Immediately, they got out their wands. I rushed over to lower them. "What the bloody hell are you two thinking?" I hissed. "There are muggles here. And the stage manager, also a muggle, is calling my name."

"This is Malfoy, Hermione. He's been on the wanted list for how long, now? Of course, you probably forgot, seeing as how you were snogging not a moment ago," snarled Ron.

"Hermione Granger, with 'Who Knows'", the stage manager repeated impatiently.

I quickly said to her, "Can we possibly have an…intermission?"

Harry and Ron gaped at me. "You're going to _perform?_"

"Yes", I replied defensively.

"Merlin, first Malfoy's a bleedin' singing superstar, and now Hermione too!" muttered Ron. "Unbelievable!"

"Hermione, I know you needed your moments of freedom, but this is ridiculous. You need to come with us now. _Now." _This came from Harry.

"But…" I looked forlornly at the stage.

"Hermione!" Ron came up and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Wizards and witches are _dying _right now! They're _dying. _We have to go as soon as possible."

"Hermione Granger! You're up now!"

"Hermione! We need to get out of here! The final battle is happening and we all need to be there this instant!"

I couldn't think! I shut my eyes and clenched my fists to my head.

"Okay! Just give me a moment, all of you! Please!"

Ron threw up is hands. "Don't you get it? The final battle is _right now. _We don't _have _a moment!"

Draco stepped forward. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Harry and Ron were all over him in an instant.

"You don't have a clue, Malfoy!"

"Why don't you just stay out of this!"

I screamed, agitated. "Shut the bloody hell up, all of you!" I yelled, near tears. I rubbed my forehead, and after a moment, turned to Draco. "Draco, they're right, I have to go."

They made satisfied faces, but what struck me was Draco's face.

First, it was slight betrayal. But then it melted into sad understanding. He wordlessly nodded.

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

He looked away from me and replied, "I understand. It's just…" I waited for him to continue, but he looked at Harry and Ron, and just trailed off. There it was again.

When his gaze returned to me, his face was devoid of any emotion. "Goodbye, Hermione."

I searched in his eyes, but they became blank.

Harry and Ron shifted. They seemed to have made a small agreement with each other. Harry came up to me and gave me a hug. He said in my ear, "Listen…I know we don't act like it, but we're glad to see you again. Work it out with Malfoy. But as soon as you can, apparate to our war camp. We really do need you."

I didn't give a reply, for I was still somewhat speechless.

Harry and Ron retreated to apparate. I looked to Draco again. Suddenly, an idea struck me.

"Draco, why don't you come with me!"

He stared at me, and then shook his head, looking down. "You know I can't do that, Hermione."

I turned him toward me again. "Why not? You said you…you would…but…and your song…"

He glanced at me. "Hermione, your friends might take mercy on me, but do you really think anyone else would? I'm a wanted man."

"Well, yes, but…you can prove your innocence! I can back you up! You can fight with us! The light side! You can't stay in this world forever anyway! You belong with the rest of the wizards and witches! With me!"

I was beginning to yell with desperation, I knew it. But I just couldn't stop myself.

"I haven't even used a wand in years! How do you expect me to protect myself, let alone help you!"

"I know you can! Haven't you always been a good wizard? Haven't you!"

He was yelling too. It was a really good thing the stage manager was clearing things up with the audience, or else a memory charm would be in order.

"How would you know! You didn't know me back then!"

"And whose fault was that! But you know you don't belong here! Yes, you love singing, but- but- don't you miss everything? Flying! Yes, flying! Quidditch! You were great at it!"

I looked to his eyes for a reaction, but he betrayed nothing. "I can't believe you would even compare that to-"

"Argh! Why don't you just come!"

"God damn it, Hermione, I've made a life here! I've got actual friends, an actual job that doesn't involve violence! I can't just pick up everything and follow you to London where your camp is, do things according to your life! Because I have one now too! You came here, we've had our meaningless fun, now you can just leave and everything will go back to the way it should be!"

I stopped short, stung.

That one hit me in the heart.

He couldn't have meant that.

His expression softened a bit at my stricken face, but he was still resolute. "Look, Hermione," he rubbed his eyes. "I…I can't just…"

I nodded vigorously, not knowing what I was agreeing too, being too hurt.

"Yeah, yeah…I…I know…" I whispered, leading up to nothing. My tears were on the brink of my eyelids, and it was only the matter of two seconds for them to fall. I looked up at him, his face blurry. "I get it." My voice was cracked.

His voice was filled with heartbreak as well. "Hermione…" he croaked.

"No," I interrupted him, tears dripping steadily, sliding off my face and falling to the floor. I dropped my head so my hair would form a curtain in front of my face. I took a shaky breath. "…Draco. I just-"

The stage manager came behind me then and tapped me. "Hermione Granger, your song is up _now._ We've delayed for far too long. If you keep this up, you'll have to be disqualified." Drip.

Without even bothering to turn toward her, I said quietly and sadly, though loudly enough so she could hear, "Disqualify me then… Urgent matters have come up, so now I have no choice but to…respectfully…drop out…of this competition." I ended faintly. Drip. Drip.

She just shrugged and said, "Suit yourself." She left to announce it to the audience.

I conjured up a weak smile through my misery. I looked up at his face one last time, and put my hand to his cheek. "Bye, Draco." I took another watery, shaky breath.

"You win."

And with that, I disappeared.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

How could I have let myself think…even _believe_…unfathomable…just so humiliating…what was the _matter _with me?

I appeared at the horribly familiar war camp, and although I remembered it all perfectly, it seemed like years rather than months that I had been free from it.

By the time I got there, I was on the brink of going into sobs. How Draco- _Malfoy_- hurt me so much I couldn't imagine. There was _one _plausible reason, but it wasn't even plausible to me at all!

I wiped away my tears and looked around. Empty. No one was here.

Confused, I looked all around me as I sniffled pitifully.

I turned around and around but I could find not one trace of intelligent life. Or even life in general.

Then I saw a few dozen sparks go up in the sky. My past training caught up to me, as I prepared for an approximated sprint distance of two and a half miles west.

"Holy cow," I panted after only about fifteen minutes of running. It's really been a while since I worked out like this. I mean, we used to run for hours straight. Not to mention that I've gained a couple of pounds since I left- no doubt because of all the alcohol and the lack of real exercise, unless one would count dancing….which I don't. No, not really, compared to the hundred sit-ups and push-ups and countless obstacle courses and practice spells I used to do.

He couldn't have meant everything that he said. He just _couldn't _have. At least…not everything.

I mean, I guess I understand that he didn't want to leave all that he built up. Of course I understood. He found real friends, he had a great job that he _loved…_

But that last part- meaningless fun? Meaningless fun.

It wasn't meaningless fun. It had to be much more than that. We shared so much. And although that first night we had might not have meant much, but what about all those sleepless nights we _chose_ to stay up on? When we didn't shag? Those long, agonizingly intimate conversations we voiced? The songs he inspired. And those eyes of his- the way they found me when he sang his song, the song for me. What do you call all that?

_Love. _The voice in my heart came out of nowhere.

Tears overcame my whole being as I let the emotion fill me up; pouring out of my eyes as I ran faster, faster toward the direction of my fate.

I usually ran a five minute mile, but at the rate I went, I got there in nearly half an hour. It took even longer because I had to run through a wood.

The sounds of battle were becoming clearer and clearer. Shouts of curses, yelling, chaotic and violent.

I peeked from behind a tree at the clearing I came to. As out of breath as I was, I held it still at the sight before me.

A mixture of rustling robes, lighter colors for our side, and black for the Death Eaters. And red for the blood.

Dead bodies on the dirt ground, people screaming in agony, in pain. I automatically reached for my robe pocket, when I realized with horror that I as still wearing a revealing tank top and jeans, wandless. Defenseless.

Oh, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Well, I was essentially useless without a wand! What was I to do now? If I even took a few steps into that scene, I'd get killed for sure!

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out a brief scream as I grabbed the wrist and reflexively flipped the person.

He groaned on the floor. I clapped my hand to my mouth when I realized who it was.

"Ron! Oh, I'm so sorry!" I bent a bit to help him up but he shook his head no as he painfully clutched his buttocks.

From the side, Harry came into my vision. He glanced at Ron, surprised at his position. "What are you doing sitting down, mate?" he asked cheerfully. Ron glared at him for a moment and got up on his own.

Harry handed me a wand. "I doubted you'd go back to get yours."

I took it gratefully, as well as the maroon- colored robe he held in his other hand.

"About time you came," grumbled Ron, obviously still sore. In both senses- mood _and _butt.

Harry looked tentatively behind me and around the area. "So…Malfoy anywhere?"

The mention of him sprang more tears to my eyes, which I fought back. I was still at the sensitive point on that particular subject.

"Why would _he _be _here_?" asked Ron, only to get no response.

"Really?" Harry sounded perplexed. But…" I got the gist of what he wanted to say by his face.

"But what?" Ron cocked his head. I lifted my head to face Harry again, a resolute expression on my face.

"I came here to fight, and that's what I'm going to do, Harry. Not to ponder about some silly notions of love."

"_Love?_" asked Ron incredulously, still being ignored, of course. "Harry, what does she mean, _love?_" Oops. I didn't really mean to slip that out.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Ronald!" I snapped. "Now let's go!"

I walked curtly in front of them and ran into the battle, taking out a Death Eater as I did. "Hermione, wait!" yelled one of them from behind me, whom I ignored. I pointed my wand at a Death Eater ahead.

The killing curse, my first in months, felt terrible and exhilarating at the same time.

Of course, there was more than _Avada Kedavra _to off someone. More creative things- usually more painful; sometimes just more fun to watch for those who were that cruel.

The wand I was using was off, though. I would have been rusty anyways, seeing how long I was without a wand, but to use a wand that wasn't even my own: I was definitely at a slight disadvantage.

I turned to my right just as a spell came hurling toward me. I jumped to the left, but not fast enough. It scraped across my waist, leaving a gash just large enough to make walking very difficult.

I gasped at the pain and tried to keep myself held up. I clutched my side and felt blood seeping through the robes.

"Well, well. What a pleasant surprise," whispered an evilly smooth voice. I widened my eyes in shock as he lifted his mask, revealing his face. I glared.

Severus Snape.

"I must say, Miss Granger, as much fun as it was to torture you in class, it will be much more so to torture you on the battlefield."

"You son of a bitch."

He merely laughed. "Let's finish this now, mudblood."

"_Cixeaux finetre!_"

I moved to the side, but the spell hit my gash, causing me to stumble to the ground. I gasped for breath, but it was knocked out of me. I grabbed my wand and yelled, "_Fiera Connundrua!_"

A pathetic stream of fire was spat out of the wand, which Snape effortlessly sidestepped.

He laughed again. "Tsk, tsk. I'm disappointed. I expected more out of the top of the class, even in my potions class. Oh, well. Just like your beloved headmaster, this won't be a challenge at all. _Avada_-"

"_Elista tristona!_" A strong jet of magic shot at Snape from behind him. I strained to see my savior.

"Ginny!" I managed to choke out. She took my left arm and helped me up, her wand still held up.

"We have some safe ground in the woods across this clearing, but we're going to have to be hyper- aware of our surroundings, alright?"

Regulation rescue speech, I recognized. I nodded as we began making our journey.

All around us, people were fighting and dying. If I weren't so used to it, I would have thrown up. Once in a while, I would get faint and dizzy and we'd trip over ourselves, but Ginny, good soul that she was, persisted with me and soon, we were in the east woods, generally okay.

We limped into them for a fair amount of time until we came to an oak, pretty tall compared to the trees around. Ginny looked around us cautiously to make sure we were alone. Satisfied, she brought me forward a bit, closer to it, with me still holding my side, and she pulled a large twig on the side of the trunk.

The tree didn't appear to change in appearance, but she seemed confident as she led us right through the trunk of the oak.

I was startled, but only slightly. It was a pretty clever hiding place for the light side's headquarters. Inside, there were dozens of people buzzing around, busy and talking and planning. It was pretty enormous space, too, with rooms for injured people and other various reasons.

"Hermione!"

From my side, Ron and Harry emerged from one of the rooms. "You're here! Thank goodness, we thought since we didn't tell you where- What the bloody hell happened to you!"

It was hard to breathe. I managed to say, "My- my side. Snape- he got me there twice."

At the mention of that name, everyone's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, but stupid git left his back undefended. I thought the old bat would be smart enough to at least have himself covered properly," spoke Ginny coldly.

I noticed Harry tensed at the realization of her presence.

I couldn't believe it. After all this time, they were still awkward like this with each other, even though it was SO OBVIOUS that they were meant to be with each other since day one. I mean, why prevent what is fated to be, that which is the love between two greatly devoted lovers, whom, albeit were in denial, still were going to be together in the end?

And I know what's going on in your mind. And I'll say it right now, don't even _think_ of me and Draco. We completely don't fit into the same category that Harry and Ginny are in, because _they _are actually meant for each other and in _love _and in denial, whereas me and Draco are just… I mean, we've only know each other for… That is, we've technically _known _each other for a while… But those years couldn't honestly… We've only _really talked _for… Well, sure, we _slept_… But…

OH FORGET IT.

Harry, at first full of confidence and relief that I found my way, now shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Hello, Ginny. How are you?"

She lay me down on a cot in the room we were in. "We're at war, Harry, how do you think I am?" she asked rather coolly. Ron and I just stayed silent, eyes wide at this confrontation.

He winced. "Right…Well then. I, uh…I just want you to be safe out there."

She didn't even look at him as she looked around the potions cabinet. "I'm a big girl, Harry, I can take care of myself. I'm not the second year I once was, needing to be rescued by you from the big, scary basilisk."

He backtracked. "Yes! I mean, I didn't mean to insinuate that. I just mean-"

She cut him off. "Yeah, whatever, Harry."

Harry looked down at his feet. "Yeah. Sure."

They both left the room we were in, Ginny for bandages and Harry…well, probably to escape the discomfort, really.

Before fully leaving the room, Ginny turned back and said warmly, "Oh, and Hermione? I'm really glad you came back. I really did miss you so much."

I couldn't help but smile in return. "I missed you too, Gin."

Once it was just me and Ron, I asked him, "What was that all about?"

He shook his head sadly. "Well, you know that Harry had avoided all those letters for so long. And of course, he and Ginny had had the hots for each other since our sixth year. Well, when Harry didn't return the letters, I guess she took it as a, you know, rejection to even their friendship, I guess. So she stopped writing as well."

"Though they're both obviously dying without the other," I nodded.

"Right. But Ginny was sent to work over here where we are a few days ago, and when they came face to face again…Well, you saw what happened just now."

I sat up in my bed, exasperated. "I can't believe those two! The war is here, the time where- where- _everything_ is most precious, because everything can be lost-" I snapped- "just like that! And those two are ignoring their obvious burning passions for each other! How stupid can they be! I mean, they should be making with the time they have now! They should be _ravishing _each other!"

Ron looked taken aback by my rant.

"So what about Malfoy, then, hmm?" asked a voice by the doorway hotly. "You say that _we're _stupid, but what about you and your newfound romance? You've spent, what is it, months with him, and you guys obviously got very cozy with each other, but where is he, huh? Not _here_, yet it seems that you two have your own _burning passions._"

My eyes filled up immediately. "Not the same thing at all, Harry!" I claimed angrily.

"Yes, it is! Granted, we're not in the complete same situations, but you two are obviously in love!"

"Love!" gasped Ron.

"But instead of having him come here with you, you arrive alone! And you accuse _me _of not cherishing this remaining time? Do you think I _like _our way of life now? I have a reason for pushing away love for a while, but what's your excuse, huh? What!"

He hit the mark. "That…that…that is none of your bloody business, Harry Potter!"

"Oh, please!" he scoffed. "You two are so obviously head over heels; I saw you! Ron saw you! And a smart girl like you, I don't believe you wouldn't realize it! And because you're crying right now- well, that just proves it, doesn't it!"

"HE DIDN'T WANT TO COME WITH ME, ALRIGHT!"

Shocked silence.

"What?" whispered Ginny, who apparently was there the whole time.

Shamefaced, I whispered, "I asked him to come with me…and he didn't."

No one seemed to know how to answer my confession of rejection. Then Ron spoke up, trying to console me.

"Ah, he's a bastard, always was one, 'Mione. You know you've always got us," he said softly, coming to sit on the end of the cot.

"Even though they've both been complete gits to you. Gotta forgive them, though, right?" seconded Ginny.

Of course, their sympathy made me feel even sadder, and the tears came in a fresh wave.

"Hermione," Ginny came to sit on my bed, even choosing to sit on the same side Harry was on. "Who knows? Maybe he'll he even come here."

It gave me renewed hope, but they were immediately dashed again.

"That's impossible," I said through watery eyes. "He doesn't even know where this place is. All he knows is it's near our old war camp, and I never told him any specific location."

"Well, he could find a way!" she declared. "Love can do crazy things, you know."

I shook my head. "Ginny, he isn't coming. Please, please, don't get my hopes up."

Quietly, Ron asked, "So you love him then?"

At that moment, someone else burst in as I hastily wiped my eyes. "The Death Eater line is thinning, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming toward the front line. We...we believe that the Final Scene is nearing."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Everyone immediately made the transfer from "sympathetic friend" to "business-like warfare leaders", with me still sitting there incredulously, thinking, _Hello? What just happened there?_

Did I really use to be like this? My emotions so easily stifled for business? I mean, it's efficient, sure, but also so…mechanic.

Someone in the rush of things accidentally bumped my shoulder. How did they do that? How did _I _do that?

I sighed and got up slowly. Everyone else already took out their wands and was bustling around the room, going over plans, preparing Harry.

I walked slowly over to the edge of the tree, where I could still see the surroundings. I looked over the trees at the darkening sky. The animals of the wood had all cleared out, knowing. Somehow knowing. I closed my eyes, thinking of the coming disaster, as the wizards and witches' noises behind me faded to a buzz.

A hand clapped me firmly on the shoulder.

"It's time, Hermione," said Ron grimly.

I didn't look back at him, but replied quietly; all the while, with one thing on my mind.

_Draco._

Barely three hours back, and I'm already moving out in the front line. Right beside Harry and Ron. I used to reflexively say that it was right where I belonged. Now I felt out of place and unbalanced.

Some things just felt really wrong here.

"Hermione, perk up! Be wary of your surroundings!" Harry chided, snapping me out of my reverie.

I realized that I was just looking at the floor as I walked mindlessly. I blinked and mumbled, "Sorry."

He glanced at me as we moved through the wood quietly. "What's happened to you these past months, 'Mione?"

I didn't respond. By then, we had reached the clearing, where Voldemort and his front line were already in place. The Death Eaters were all wearing masks before, but here, at this moment, they were held in their hands. The other hands held wands.

At the sight of us coming out of the forest, all of them raised their wands and dropped their masks to the ground. But their faces were still emotionless. Giving nothing away. Like they were still wearing it.

I looked around Harry at the Light side's fighters. Disturbingly, I saw the same expressions.

I raised my wand. Only to realize, of course, that everyone had already done just that. And in unison, no less. God, I was so out of it.

Harry stepped forward, mirroring Voldemort's actions.

"We meet again, Harry," said Voldemort's raspy voice.

"Can't say it's a pleasure, Tom." Harry stepped up only a bit closer.

Voldemort laughed coarsely. "Oh, Harry, Harry, Harry. The chase has been exciting these few years. Playing cat and mouse."

"Exchanging roles at various times."

His face became serious and his eyes narrowed. "But you're not a child anymore. Oh, no."

He brandished his wand casually. His tone became eerily soft. "I've watched you grow over the years, Harry Potter. I'd say I've felt like almost a…_father _figure?"

"So that's the real reason you killed my parents then?" asked Harry in the same tone. "So you can be my new father figure? Well, I'm not sure if you know this, but not too many dads try to off their son every chance they get."

"For over twenty- three years now, my life, both our lives, has been…compromised, shall we call it?"

"Cut the crap, Riddle. I'm getting tired of your endless drabble. Your scum followers might endure it, but it doesn't mean I will. Let's end this now. It's you or me this time."

"After you, Potter."

At that, everyone rushed forward. And I mean everyone. They were all rushing past me.

"Oh, fuck," I swore under my breath. "Gotta pick it up again, Hermione."

As I gained on my line, spells were already shooting back and forth. I had to duck and dodge a few before I could even get myself next to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" they both said, relieved at my showing up.

I smiled weakly back. However, as I did, a Death Eater shot a spell at me, to which I responded with an undignified shriek and covered my head with my arms. Fortunately, Ron blasted it back.

"Hermione!" he yelled angrily over the noise.

I didn't even have time to shrug my shoulders before another spell was sent to me, hurling me to the floor.

"Hermione!" called out Harry. "You alright!"

That one hurt. Thankfully, it wasn't lethal, but I began coughing up clots of blood. I spit it out to my side. I wiped my mouth as I pulled myself up. But then, another jet of blue light shot me at the side of my face, pushing me down again.

"Hermione"! gasped Ginny, who was nearby and fighting off another.

Once more, I got on my knees, trying to build up the morale to get up. I touched my cheek tenderly. I felt a wand pressed at the back of my head.

"_Avada-_"

Panic. I immediately whipped around and punched whoever it was right in the private parts.

The Death Eater dropped his wand and clutched himself as he dropped to his knees right in front of me. I clapped my hands to my mouth. _What the heck!_

"Hermione! Watch out!"

I only turned around halfway when a thick rope of orange light hit me in the chest. Immediately, I thudded to the ground, writhing in pain. I began screaming. This wasn't the Cruciatus Curse, but a new type of torture spell. It felt like there were butcher knives cutting me from the inside. Tiny fire ants seemed to be munching on my organs; claws were scratching at my flesh, making it feel raw and skinless.

Utter agony.

When it finally stopped, I lied there on the dirt, shuddering. My mind was numb; my whole being was numb. I cracked open my eyes. There was moisture on my face. The tears were not only from the agony of the spell, but from something else too.

I was failing.

I was failing myself. I was failing Harry and Ron, already, just when I came back to them. After my last failure toward them. I was failing the Light Side, which included everyone important to me, everyone whose opinion I respected, everyone who _used _to respect me. Failure, failure…failure.

"Hermione, oh my God...are you alright? Here, let me help you up. Hermione?" Ginny knelt next to me.

My unharmed cheek against the dirt, I shook my head. I didn't take the arm offered to me. I swallowed. I tried to talk, but no sound came out.

"What is it?" she asked sensitively as she lowered her head to hear.

I lifted up my arm to push myself up with the support of the elbow. I was shaky, but I did it.

"I-"

A spell came at us, but Ginny shielded us effortlessly. She patiently waited for me to continue.

"I can't-"

Again, I was interrupted. Ron and Harry stopped next to me.

"What are you doing out there, Hermione!" Ron asked desperately. "You look completely clueless!"

"Ron's right," Harry agreed, looking at me. "What happened to you?"

"You guys! Get a grip! This is what drove her away in the first place," Ginny defended me.

"Well, have you seen her dueling? She punched that guy in the dick!"

"I think that was right smart of her to do so! That bastard had it coming!"

"No one's arguing with that, darling, but-"

"Harry Potter, you did _not _just call me darling! You and I-"

"You guys!"

Finally I spoke up, which stabbed at my still sore throat. I dropped to a whisper. "I just…I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

I stood up quickly, and before anyone could react, I apparated to the place my instinct first came to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I reappeared in Lisa's bedroom, and I immediately collapsed onto the bed. Oh, _Merlin_, what did I just do? I ran out on everyone again!

And what the hell _happened _to me! I used to be the cream of the crop! The front line, and the front line only consisted of the absolute best.

I was so distracted the whole entire time. Unbelievable. I clapped my hands to my face.

Oh, disgusting. I wiped some of the blood and dirt off my face before getting to my feet. I was still weak from that curse.

"Hermione!" Lisa gasped as she entered the room. "Oh my God, where did you go tonight! Everyone was waiting for you to sing, and you just vanished! And then Drake- HOLY FUCK, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

I must have been a sight. Bloody, bruised, dirty, scratched, and tearstained. I didn't know how to sum up what happened, so I just sighed. What I really needed was to forget about this whole ordeal. I just wasn't cut out for these rapid changes, nor for the old life that I left behind.

"Lisa, it's a horribly long and excruciating story, and I really don't feel up to it tonight. What I really want is a shower and a drink."

"No, wait, Mia! Drake is out looking for you!"

I stopped in my tracks. "What?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes after you left, Drake told us that he was going to go find you, but first had to see an old friend. Which totally didn't make sense at all, because how would that even- hey, where are you going?"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Okay, I was back. After barely two minutes of vanishing _again_, I was back.

Where the hell could that boy have gone? Who could he even contact? I thought that he was cut off from the wizarding world!

The battle ground looked about the same. It was hard to distinguish one's blood from another's, there was so much of it.

I ran and ran, dodging various spells, filled with new adrenaline, on an all new high. My mind was shrouded with new questions; my heart was engulfed in new hope. But first, I had to find Draco.

I was almost at safe territory when a hand clasped around my ankle and pulled me down as I ran.

I thudded against the ground. As the stars faded, I turned my head to look at who grabbed me.

"Lucius," I growled.

"Mudblood," he sneered, albeit weakly.

The man looked awful. His face was bloodied and bruised, his legs were twisted at odd angles, and his robes were soaked through with blood. What's scary: I didn't feel one ounce of sympathy.

"Get off me, you old bastard. Trying to do some damage on me this near your death?"

"Killing off…" he coughed, "one m-more mudblood," he winced in pain, "would be a quite honorable…way to die, I think."

As if. The stupid blonde could barely reach for his wand, let alone off me. "Get over yourself." I reached in my pocket and pulled out my wand. "I really don't have time for you, old man. _A-Avada Kedavra!_" He went stiff on the spot.

I recognized my hesitation before the killing curse- a common trait in new recruits.

Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck! His hand was still attached to my ankle. Oh, gross!

I tried to wiggle it off, but it wouldn't budge. I shook my leg harder, but it still wouldn't give. Just bloody brilliant.

"Hermione? Oh, God, Hermione!"

"Ginny! Help!"

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" She knelt down and threw her arms around me. Then her tone changed. "Oh my God. What the hell is that?"

"Ginny, a corpse has a death grip on my ankle. Help would be appreciated."

"Sure, hold on." She tapped her wand against Lucius's arm. "_Sectum-silicium_!" His hand was severed from the rest of him, releasing me.

"Ew," we said in unison.

"Thanks," I said as she helped me up.

"No problem." A spell shot above our heads. "Come on, let's get to headquarters."

"Ah. Thanks," I winced as Ginny performed a healing spell.

"Wow. So he actually went looking for you."

"Yeah. Don't know why, exactly," I mumbled.

"Well, after all the facts you've given me, the stories of your escapades, it's quite obvious to _me._"

"It's love."

"It's lo-" She stopped. "Why, yes! That's exactly what I was going to-"

"Ginny, where's Harry right now?"

Her smiled dropped and she concentrated on my wound again. "How should I know? He's not my problem. He doesn't _want _to _be _my problem."

I almost laughed. "Ginny Weasley, you are _such _a hypocrite!"

"Hermione!" She started indignantly.

"Ginny," I said sternly. Then I cracked a smile. "You know you're crazy for him. And you also know that he's crazy for you too!"

Eyes still on her work, she lifted her head slightly. "I know no such thing."

"Ginny," I pleaded. "Let it gooo…" I put my hand on her shoulder. "You know you love him," I said gently. "You two are such a…a perfect fit. Don't you know how hard it is to find your perfect fit? And I know, I _know_, he was a stupid git. Forgive him for being a _man_. Because you won't find another one better for you."

For a while, we sat in silence, and I thought I lost her. But then she said grudgingly, "That used to be me. _I_ used to be the one who knew all that stuff. Merlin." She smiled up at me. "Malfoy must have done a _job _on you."

"Yeah," I looked outside, "he must have."

An explosion broke out through the woods suddenly, rattling even the walls of the headquarters.

"Oh my God," I breathed. "Something's happening."

I jumped up and ran for the door. "I gotta find him, Ginny! And I advise you to do the same!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was crazy. I didn't even know if he was here, for goodness's sake! I mean, did I truly know what was going on? For all I knew, Lisa could have misunderstood his words. I had no lead on his location, I didn't know who he could have contacted…when it all came down to it, I didn't know a bloody thing!

And yet…here I was, running around a literal death trap, searching for him.

As I reached the field, I saw that everyone was gathered in a cluttered clump, fighting closely instead of spread out everywhere.

What was happening here?

Taking a deep breath, I plunged into the group. Mass chaos, it was. In such close contact, everything was a blur. I was hit in the face, and as I stayed on the ground, dizzy, people were stepping on my body, occasionally on somewhere sensitive.

"Ow!" I cried as someone kicked my head. I'd try to get up, but something would just push me back down again.

A spell shot down at me, scraping a foot- long gash on my leg. Blood splurted out, causing tears to sting at the corners of my eyes. My head was pounding; I could feel that I was edging closer and closer to unconsciousness.

But then a pair of arms pulled me out and carried me to the safe wooded area. For a second, I could've sworn…but when he spoke, it wasn't his voice.

"Bloody hell."

"R-Ron?" My vision was hazy, but I made out the striking red hair.

"Hermione, you're covered with blood," he said in a strange voice.

"Ron, have you seen him?" I asked feebly.

"Seen him…seen who? Draco?"

Another gigantic blast shook us.

"Bloody hell, what is going on?" We both got up.

"I think I know," he replied in the same uncharacteristic- yet familiar- voice. He was acting extremely strange.

I looked at him. "You know?"

He looked at me questioningly. "Shouldn't you know too?"

He took my hand and we went toward the group. Now, everyone was in a gigantic circle, surrounding…something. We pushed past everyone until we were in the front.

Harry and Voldemort. Of course. Of _course._ Only…

It looked like…

Harry was _losing._

Voldemort shot another spell at him; Harry rolled over a couple of times, tracking blood.

"No, no, no," I whispered. I tried to run forward, but it seemed that there was some kind of barrier separating them from the rest of the crowd. I looked around at the people remaining. There weren't too many here. Only the best were to be here for the Final Scene.

My heart sank. Draco wasn't here. And if he wasn't here, that could only mean two things: either he didn't even come, or he…

Voldemort spoke up. "Well, Harry Potter. It seems that no one is here to help you now."

Harry glared at him as he spit out blood. His wand was still feebly clutched in his hand.

"But…as long as you're still alive and kicking…" Voldemort swished his wand at the crowd.

Nothing seemed to happen at first. But then, a body seemed to be dragging toward them, screaming curses.

"Didn't you ever wonder, Potter, what the last Horcrux was? Well…"

The body finally reached the middle of the circle. And what a shock it was. It was then, and only then, that Harry let down his tough façade to show his utter horror.

"Ginerva Weasely," said Voldemort, demented almost.

She was tied up, covered in blood, and angry tears were streaming down her face. She caught Harry's eye and her face softened in apology. She shook her head sorrowfully. He tried to go toward her, but he was blasted back.

Harry got up from the ground, breathing heavily from his injuries. He could only kneel. "Let her go," he said deathly quiet, full of menace and hidden fear.

"And ruin my fun?" the crazy bastard teased.

"I said let her go!"

Voldemort's voice rose to a crazy shout. "Yes, Harry Potter! In your second year, I made my last Horcrux through another, and it is she! It is within the one and only girl you truly love… And now, because my victory is assured, it will be worth an insignificant piece of my soul just to see you witness the utter pain and delectable agony of her murder!"

"No!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, TOM."

The voice of power shook through the atmosphere, silencing everyone. Voldemort stopped in his tracks.

Then, I noticed that it was no longer Ron Weasley that was standing next to me.

The crowd parted. Right before my eyes, Lord Voldemort became fearful Tom Riddle. He dropped his wand and as he turned slowly, his face clearly showed his terror. He gaped, opening his mouth, unable to form a word. I was the same. I think most were. Finally, Harry was the one to speak.

"D-Dumbledore?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Impossible. _

It was impossible.

And yet…

It was all too possible.

At the realization, my heart was leaping with hope. If Dumbledore was back, that meant that Voldemort didn't stand a chance. Everyone, for a moment, stood still. In disbelief, in fear, in joy, in awe…

I dragged my attention to Harry's face, and I could barely describe it. His expression was strangely blank, but in it I could see his hidden traces of shy hope, silent admiration, and tears in his eyes threatened to fall.

His hero was back.

Voldemort was at a loss for words. "H-how…how could this be?" he wheezed.

"Let the girl go, Tom," Dumbledore's voice shone with authority, but there was something different about it. He took a step closer, wand drawn.

Voldemort seemed to collect himself a bit, but it didn't hide his panic. "You'll never win now, Dumbledore!" he said with a slight tinge of hysteria. "I've already won!"

Dumbledore shook his head wisely. "You have no Horcruxes left, Tom. You only have one- seventh of your soul left- the one still inside of you."

Voldemort tried to resume his original cold and cruel composure. "That's where you're wrong, Dumbledore." He walked over to the bundle that was Ginny, and he kicked it, earning a gasp of pain from her and a snarl of outrage from Harry.

"I know what you're thinking, Tom."

"Don't!" Voldemort hissed. "Don't call me _Tom._" He said the word like he was describing the foulest thing on earth. "I am no longer Tom. I haven't been in decades."

"I'm afraid that to me, you will be forever Tom. Hiding behind a new name does not allow you to hide your fears and doubts."

"Do not patronize me! Lord Voldemort is not to be patronized!"

"Honestly, Tom, you're acting like quite the child. I you would only let Miss Weasely go…"

"You're a pathetic old fool, Dumbledore."

"She is of no use to you. But you won't kill her now. You might believe that there is a piece of your soul left in her that-"

"That is where you're wrong. You see, during her first year, I created a Horcrux in her, and I knew that none of you muggle- loving soft hearted fools would ever do harm to her, assuring the ever- present survival of at least one piece."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at Dumbledore in hatred, and then in disgust for Harry. His pale lips formed a devilish grin. "I've always told you fools. Love!" his tone turned violent. "Love is a weakness! Go on and try to kill her! You cannot, can you?"

Tears streaming down her face, Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. As she and Harry stared at each other, everyone could feel their heartbreak. Harry, however, stayed where he was, on the ground. If he had not been wounded, and if Dumbledore had not bee there, I had no doubt that he would have crawled to her pitifully, crippled, if only to spend his last moments with her.

Dumbledore stayed silent at this time, waiting for him to continue.

Voldemort laughed. "And because you can't kill her, you can't kill me. For if you do, I will have no choice but to possess her," he knelt down to lift Ginny's finger with his slender, worm-like finger, causing her to squirm under him, "and there is nothing more painful than a takeover," his eyes flashed manically, "by Lord Voldemort. Her soul would die. Leaving plenty of open space for me."

"Bastard!" Harry spat angrily. He spit up blood.

Dumbledore said calmly, "Does this mean you have no intention of harming Miss Weasely? For if she is so vital to your survival, why were you, only a few moments ago, threatening to murder her here in front of Harry?"

This put Tom on the spot. Everyone knew the reason why he couldn't kill her now- because Dumbledore was here. Because Dumbledore was here, his victory was no longer assured. Before he arrived, Voldemort had no doubt that, in the weak state that Harry was in, he could defeat him.

Before Voldemort could come up with a response, Dumbledore continued.

"Tom…Miss Weasely, in fact, does not contain your last Horcrux."

"Enough with your mind games, old man," sneered Voldemort, without a trace of doubt. "I know for certain that within the girl is a piece of me."

He placed his face right next to Ginny's. "Don't you ever wonder why you have nightmares? It is not only from your first year rendezvous with my sixteen- year old self." He chuckled. "Oh no…I am a part of you, Ginerva."

She shivered, leaning away him.

"That is where you are wrong," Dumbledore said as if nothing had interrupted him in the first place. "Again and again, I have told you this. But you always fail to listen to me.

"You say love is such a weakness, and I suppose it can be. It all depends on the way you view it. When you follow through on love, when love goes all the way and it is deep and it is strong, it will conquer anything less than it, which is everything."

As I listened to him, his words fed my heart. However, something was so different about him, that it had to be assumed that much happened to him while he was supposedly dead.

He stepped a bit closer. "Ginny carries no Horcrux, Tom. Perhaps she once has…but she no longer does.

"She was, and is, loved wholly and unconditionally and purely. It is a deep love that penetrates anything she did and still does, and in that way, it protects her. And anything so evil as a broken fragment of your soul cannot preside in someone where such a love was so present. And over time, it disintegrated."

"It is impossible for a Horcrux to simply disappear, Dumbledore!" yelled Voldemort, who was shaken by this possibility. "A soul is not so easily destroyed, especially not one such as mine!"

"Perhaps there is a miniscule seed in her that still contains some kind of essence of Lord Voldemort, but it wouldn't be enough for you to survive in her for over a few minutes. In those few minutes, you would wither away and die, and although she would go through immense pain, Mr. Potter will hold her hand, and I have no doubt in my mind that she will live through it."

"Then, if she is no use to me, I should kill her now!" Voldemort lunged viciously at Ginny, kicking her to her side and pointed his wand at her. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"NO!" cried Harry.

Ginny fell limp, and Harry pushed himself up to stumble toward her. He covered her body with his, shaking in sobs. "Ginny…no…please…no, this can't be! I'm sorry…"

She was dead.

Like a mourning lion, he threw his head up and yelled in the most heart wrenching agony, "GINNY!"

I fell to my knees. I couldn't take this in. Harry and Ginny…they were so close…they were so close to making it…so close to being happy.

"Was that what you hoped to push me into doing, Dumbledore? Was that the point of your little sermon?" asked Voldemort amusedly. "Well done…now your golden boy's heart is mortally broken. That is the result of love."

Dumbledore showed no emotion, which was uncharacteristic of him at a time like this. However, he did say something undeniably cryptic. "You have no idea what miracles the broken heart can stir- as long as the will lives on."

Voldemort looked over the weeping boy and his dead lover. "There is nothing there, Dumbledore. Look at him! A blubbering mess of grief and uncalled for sorrow. _Pathetic_. Once I have broken him, the damage is unable to repair. All I need to do now is completely destroy him.

"But first, I must destroy you. This has been a long time coming now, and you are not the able wizard you once were. Today, my fears will die once and for all."

"Come then, Tom."

And there began the battle. Only it was not the battle I had imagined originally, for it was between Voldemort and Dumbledore, and there was no blood. Each dodged each spell, blocked it with a counter spell.

I was afraid for Dumbledore. For Voldemort was right: although his dueling was striking and strong and irrepressible, none were gaining advantage.

No one moved to help either party. If they were to, they would surely die. We barely breathed.

"_Sectum- Sempre!" _

"_Protectore!"_

"_Cilio-periamea!" _

"_Reflecto-narcide!"_

It kept going and going. No one got injured, and but they were becoming ragged and tired. It was frightful to watch, with every move going closer and closer to each target. Unbelievable skills.

But then, Dumbledore was hit.

A gasp ran through the crowd as he skidded on the floor and lay there.

_No, _I thought. _No- please get up. Please. Save us all. Please be alive. _

He didn't get up.

I could not comprehend this. We had only just had Dumbledore back, and he was taken from us again. With no answers, with no closure. No hope.

I didn't understand. How could Dumbledore have fallen?

Was Voldemort stronger than we realized? Or…

Or was Dumbledore just not as strong as we all thought? The thought was knee- buckling, like a religious person thinking silently that their revered god was not as powerful as believed when the god fell.

Voldemort himself even looked surprised at his abrupt victory. Even he felt the somberness in the situation. Unsmiling, he kicked over Dumbledore's body so his face turned toward the sky.

"You have ensured my victory for definite, Dumbledore," he murmured softly. "This has left no trace of doubt in my very being. I shall conquer."

With slight malice, he chuckled dryly. "Thank you for your blessing." He kicked Dumbledore again, rolling him on his side. I couldn't bear to see the great man being handled so carelessly and disrespectfully, as if he were an overused rag doll.

Just when I thought the sun had set on all of us, a piercing ray of red and orange fury shone from behind Voldemort.

Harry, still crouched over Ginny's body, was rising.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Voldemort turned slowly, seeing his enemy beginning to stand again.

He chuckled humorlessly. "Harry. You can't possibly defeat me. Look how quickly your so called mentor fell when he faced me. Over the years, I've only grown stronger. And you…" he took on a subtly mocking tone, "well, you have your precious _love_ to keep you safe, don't you?"

Harry was standing now with new resolve. His glare was fixed upon his opponent, his breathing even and barely controlled. He still had not yet stepped away from Ginny's body.

"Well, all your loved ones are dead now, aren't they?" Voldemort continued, now brandishing his wand. "Your pitiful parents, your dimwitted godfather, your blood traitor of a girlfriend, your precious mentor and lifelong protector…and soon everyone else. Face it, Harry. You're as good as dead."

"I'm through with this, Voldemort!" Harry suddenly yelled, slightly shocking everyone with the outburst. "All my life, you've made everything nearly impossible for me to live with! You in your selfish, close- minded haste lost me everything, and the sad thing is you're too thick to know that you lost yourself everything as well!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes dangerously, his red slits burning with a kind of hatred and emptiness that I had never known before. I shivered, unable to shake the feeling that this was not going to end well for us.

Harry was not intimidated. I suspected that his heart was too broken to feel anything other than sadness and anger.

"You were in such a hurry to mutilate your soul, dividing it into seven pieces, you've never paused to understand the incomparable power of a soul that's untarnished and whole."

I thought back and realized that what he said was almost word for word what Dumbledore had told him.

They were now slowly moving in a circle, each of their wands pointed at the other, eyes unblinking, positioned offensively.

"Is that so, Harry? I may have lost a few meaningless parts of my soul, but despite being killed numerous times, I am still here. I am still alive. Can you say the same for _poor, sweet, innocent _Ginerva?"

The mention of Ginny only shook him slightly.

"Some things are worse than death."

"Then I suppose you won't mind my murdering you."

After the smallest hitch of breath, Harry ignored this and continued quietly, "You've killed, or tried to kill, everyone close to me, everyone I care about, everyone who ever bothered to care about me.

"Draw your wand, Tom. Prepare to die."

"I'd like to see you try, Harry-"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _They both shouted at the same time. Two jets of green light met between them and bounced off each other, canceling the other out. The impact made both of them fly back.

A collective gasp from the crowd went ignored by the two duelers. They both immediately picked themselves off and yelled again, _"Avada Kedavra!" _

The same result occurred. I tried to move forward once more, but the barrier prevented it. It was useless either way- I couldn't protect Harry anymore. Only he could help himself now.

After several more minutes of furious flying of curses and numerous different tactics, there were minimal results. Both Harry and Voldemort were becoming tired, just as Voldemort and Dumbledore had.

I was becoming panicked. Harry, I could tell, _everyone _could tell, was losing it. He was getting dizzy from the atmosphere, tired from the fighting, and broken from his heartbreak. His newfound resolve was quickly fading, as though he knew he was going to die.

Voldemort shouted a curse that finally hit him, and he was on the floor, determinedly clutching his wand, trying to hold on, but emitting the feeling of painful hopelessness.

Voldemort approached him, ready to utter his final, fatal curse. All seemed lost, when…

"Harry."

Everything stopped.

"Harry," a weak whisper came from behind him.

"Ginny?" he croaked, disbelieving. "But…how…"

No longer was Ginny limp and lifeless; she now seemed to be in a deeply troubled and disturbed sleep. Her eyes were squinted and her head rolled around, mumbling Harry's name.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _threw Voldemort, hitting Harry squarely in the forehead.

"NO!" I cried. The cheers of the Death Eaters around us mingled with the wailings of the Light side.

But something wasn't right. Harry wasn't dead. He was moving still.

Harry wasn't dead! There was still hope after all!

But it wasn't a pretty sight. We all watched helplessly as Harry squirmed and thrashed in pain; it was as if he was hit with an extreme Cruciatus Curse instead of the Killing Curse. But this was worse than the Cruciatus Curse- he was yelling, crying, healing wounds leaked new blood, and he shook uncontrollably- and an eerie misty blackness seemed to be engulfing him as he shrank away from it. He looked like he was being possessed. This was the worst pain anyone could have ever felt- we could all tell.

Flustered and confused, Voldemort yelled again, _"Avada Kedavra!" _

The curse only seemed to increase, as the blackness increased and Harry shook with another rush of pain. Blood began leaking from his mouth as well, but he still wouldn't die.

Oh, God. He was right there in front of me, not fifteen away, and I couldn't do a thing.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort yelled once more.

Scars began to form on Harry's body spontaneously, but by now he was quieter, no longer screaming, but tears still squeezed out of his shut eyes.

He still would not die.

Voldemort looked at Harry as if he was the most fearful object in the world as he realized that try as he might, he couldn't kill the boy. Only this time, luck had nothing to do with it.

By now, all of the Light Side were in a frenzy trying to get past the barrier to somehow aid their hero, to help him through his torment, but to no avail. Most were crying or yelling at the sight of him. He couldn't stand this for much longer, and if it continued, Harry might as well have died from the horrible pain being committed on his body.

However, he wasn't dying. He had a small sliver of hope now, a slim possibility that there _was indeed _something to live for, to pull through for.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

A whole different voice rang out. Ginny, miraculously standing and breathing, pointed her wand at Voldemort, and shouted the curse.

Voldemort barely had enough time to yell "NO!" before his body burst with light and began to perish into dust particles that blew away with a mysterious gush of wind.

Through the dust, an invisible force assumed to be Voldemort's last piece of soul, screeched and sliced the air, rushing through Harry's body, taking the blackness away from him, thus ending his torture with one last swipe of pain. His body went limp. I couldn't tell his condition. But hopefully, he wasn't…

Ginny weakly rushed forward and fell into a kneeling position next to Harry's body. She gingerly lifted him up and brushed his hair back. She leaned down to kiss him gently all over his face, sobbing, "Harry, it's over. It's over, Harry, wake up now, please. Please, wake up!"

"I- I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so, _so_ sorry…I love you so much…_so much…_" she kept whispering to him tremulously. "Oh, gods, Harry, I'm so stupid…We should've…we should've…"

I could hardly stand watching them; tears were rapidly slipping down my face as well.

By now, the barrier had come off, but no one paid anymore attention to the scene before me. The rest of the Aurors and the Order and the Light Side went after the rest of the Death Eaters who were now all fleeing the sight. Only a small few remained to watch Ginny and Harry. I supposed that that was the practical thing to do; the responsible thing.

No one else cared enough. _No one else bothered to care._

Suddenly, I sensed movement from another part of the field. It was Dumbledore's body. It was…moving?

But not in a natural way. Not at all. It was as if…it was as if his whole body was convulsing into something altogether different. The transformation was similar to when we took Polyjuice Potion, only that was impossible, because…

Bloody hell, it was altogether too possible! If not Polyjuice Potion, anyone could have easily produced a potion that could transform a person's features for even longer than an hour, whether it be-

Oh, no. Please, no.

In the place where Albus Dumbledore had been just a moment ago laid a blonde, pale, lifeless _Draco Malfoy_.

I rushed forward, hoping with all my heart that it wasn't him, that I wasn't seeing the man I realized I loved taking the death of another's. My mind knew it was him, of course, but my heart just refused to accept it…

"Draco…" my mouth couldn't form the words; I could only cry. I shook my head violently, as I cried into his chest.

He couldn't be gone; he just couldn't! I didn't deserve that kind of pain, and I would've taken the Cruciatus Curse any day, under any circumstances. Anything, _anything at all, _anything but this.

I managed to choke out, "Oh, Draco…Why, why would you do this?" I swallowed and clutched hand to my face. "You couldn't even wait for me to…to…"

I took a deep, shuddering breath. "Draco...I- I just wanted to tell you that…that I realized that over the past couple of months…"

I sniffed. I tried to say it as clearly as possible, through the wetness of my tears, "I-I love you, Draco. And I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier…"

"Better late than never," someone said raspily.

I looked up sharply to meet two half- lidded gray eyes gazing back at me.

"Hello, love."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

A few hours later, all that were injured were transported to St. Mungo's. That was a lot of witches and wizards, taking up the whole building.

On the top floor, a private wing was set up for Harry Potter and his inner circle. He was still unconscious. Unconscious…but alive.

Inside the room, Ginny was arguing with the Healers. Draco, Ron, and I were sitting on beds inside the room just watching the show, as well as keeping an eye on Harry, who was still completely limp but breathing shallowly.

"Why isn't he up yet? I want some answers now!"

"Please, Miss Weasley, we need you to lie down and relax, we must check your injuries!"

"To hell with my injuries, I want to know about Harry! Get your hands off me, you bloody wanker!"

"Miss Weasley, this is hardly appropriate beha-"

"Screw propriety! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with Harry, or…or…I'll hex your penis off!"

"Miss Weasley!"

"Did you not hear me say NOW?!"

"Listen, why don't you just tell us what exactly's wrong so my sister can relax?" Ron cut in.

The three Healers glanced at each other uncomfortably. "That- that is… that's classified information that we aren't allowed to disclose because-"

"Because they don't know what exactly is wrong with Mr. Potter.

Two figures had swept into the room. One of them was the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, but he wasn't the one who had spoken. The other's face was covered by a long cloak that concealed his facial features, but I could tell it was a man. His steps were more like long, sweeping glides, reminding me of back in Hogwarts, for some reason. Goodness, it was familiar…almost like back when…

"Snape!" I gasped. Ginny and Ron both immediately drew out their wands, but the Minister spelled them away.

"Minister!" Ron protested, sputtering. "What the hell is that greasy, backstabbing, murdering-"

"Weasley, you better listen to-"

"Shutup, Malfoy!"

"Let me at him! That stupid bastard killed-" Ginny had started to lunge furiously at Snape when Draco took hold of her struggling body.

"Draco, what are you doing?!"

"Let go of my sister, you bloody-"

"Enough, everyone!" came from Snape. At once, I snarled at him.

"Minister, I demand you tell us right now what the hell Dumbledore's _murderer_ is standing in this room, not being cursed to oblivion!"

Snape seemed to cringe slightly at the title I gave him, but he merely said, "Ms. Granger, I assure you that all will be explained shortly, if you and your little friends could just be patient for-"

"Oh, don't patronize her! You stupid, filthy- God damn it, Malfoy, let go of me, or so help me God, I will- Ron, ow! That's not his arm you're grabbing!"

"Honestly, Miss Weasley, obviously I was on the light side throughout everything, including the battle. Don't you think that if I wasn't, I could have easily killed you, when instead I let you go? Now if you'd cease thrashing about, I could tell you what's wrong with Mr. Potter here."

"Wait a second!" I yelled, silencing everyone. "S…Snape. _You_ know what's wrong with Harry?"

"He does." I turned to Draco who had spoken. He had let go of Ginny, and now he was looking down at his feet.

"Draco?" I started tentatively. "What do you know about this?"

He looked up at me guiltily, "I…I basically know everything."

A beat. "What?"

"I believe I can explain," stated the Minister swiftly. "Draco has been on the light side ever since your sixth year, and believe it or not, so has Severus."

"What?! Are you bloody mental?! He killed Dumbledore!" practically screeched Ron. "He's about as light as chocolate pudding."

"Try tapioca, Mr. Weasley," said Snape dryly.

"And Draco hasn't even been in contact with the magical world since that day it happened."

"Or so he's told you! In fact, Draco has been in hiding, waiting for the Ministry to call on him when the time came for our ultimate plan to take place. He's been filled in on every detail of all these past years," said the Minister. "Of course, after this, Mr. Malfoy's name will be cleared, and he will settle among the ranks of our rebuilding society, given an Order of Merlin, First Class. As we all saw his magnificent display today, I'm sure everyone agrees he deserves it and belongs with our magical community once again."

I turned to him. "So you knew everything?"

He had on a tortured expression. "Yes. And when you asked me to go fight with you, I know, I said some stupid things, but I was panicked, I knew I wasn't supposed to go back until I got the signal from Snape- I only got the message a little after you left."

Hmm. "So you didn't come back for me."

He didn't have a response to this.

Rufus Scrimgeour started up again. "Now, when Dumbledore died-"

"Thanks to that greasy bat," muttered Ron furiously.

Rufus rubbed his face impatiently. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, thanks to him. However, what you all may not know…"

"Dumbledore knew he was to die." Snape cut in. "By my hand."

"I made the Unbreakable Vow. There was no turning back. It was for Draco's sake, but it was irreversible, and Dumbledore knew it. Therefore, we made a plan in the time we had, and it worked out perfectly on the battlefield."

"Perfectly," said Ginny quietly. "If it worked out _so_ perfectly, then why isn't Harry having this conversation with us?"

Snape observed her without expression, but with a glimmer of pity in his eyes. "You were not the Horcrux, Miss Weasley. You never even had the Horcrux in you. After all, how could you have? It was during your first year, was it not? You were only possessed by a Horcrux at that time, not Voldemort himself, in the flesh. And one Horcrux cannot make another. The truth of the matter was- Voldemort did not know _where _his last Horcrux was. But…

"Dumbledore did."

We were all struck silent by this new truckload of revelation. And although I had an idea of what the last Horcrux really was, I still had to ask. "And…and what was it?"

Snape looked at me for a moment, and just by the look he held as our eyes met, I knew my guess was correct. My eyes filled with tears as I turned towards Harry.

Ginny knew what I was getting at. "No!" she gasped. "No, it just can't…he can't…"

But he very well was. It was explainable. And it explained everything.

"Well…what's going to happen to him?" asked Ginny, pale with fear."

"Well, we knew that it only Voldemort could kill the Horcrux within Harry with a slight possibility of not killing Harry in the process. If anyone else tried, Harry would be dead and buried right now."

"Stop," Ron said, seeing Ginny's wild panic behind her dead visage. "Just tell us whether he'll come to or not."

Snape came around to the other side of Harry's bed. His eyes were closed, his face was calm, his breathing was light. There was an eeriness about his expression though, as if he really was dead. Although he was already unconscious and not really here, it was as if he had gone somewhere else completely, his whole soul occupied with something that made us feel there was a great void in the bed wearing a Harry Potter costume.

"Whether he wakes or not," started Snape, "is completely up to him. He should be struggling inwardly right now, fighting the painful darkness Voldemort put in him that always lay dormant…until now. He may conquer it, as he had conquered everything else in his life. Or he may die in the attempt to vanquish it. It is clear that he refuses to live with it."

_Refuses_ to live with it? "Do you mean that he could simply wake up right now if he chose to?"

"Well, yes. But inside, he knows that there is some of Voldemort inside of him. And I do not believe you would choose to 'simply wake up' and live with that for the rest of your life either, Miss Granger.

"And you should all know that…killing Professor Dumbledore…was the hardest and by far the most painful thing I ever had to do in my life."

We all looked up at this, surprised at the moment of vulnerability- but he looked away for an instant, and at once the moment was gone.

I looked to Ginny. Her eyes were sad and fearful, but understanding. She leaned down to kiss his cheek lightly. She looked up at everyone.

"Then I suppose…now we wait."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed. My guess was that life was going on outside the hospital. Witched and wizards were celebrating, the press was having the grandpappy of field days, and happiness was galore. Inside it, however, we were stuck in sort of time warp. Ginny watched Harry, we were treated by the Healers, Ron slept, and Draco…

Well, I couldn't quite look at him.

And not just because throughout all the time I got to know him he lied to me.

Not just because he knew everything going on in the magical world all along, including the reason I ran away to him in the first place.

Not just because the L word had been spoken by only me, though I was almost certain he felt the same way.

Not just because I still felt that way for him.

No, none of that really matters when love comes into it, does it? After all, he was only doing what he had to do. I would have done the same in his place. I'm not stupid enough to walk away from him because of this petty thing, in light of all that's happened.

Then why couldn't I look him in the face? Why was I avoiding him within our tiny hospital family?

It was because of what I was to tell him, what I was to tell all of them, the decision I'd made. The Healers had already told me I was ready to leave the hospital. And that being made clear, I knew that I couldn't delay any longer.

"Umm…Draco?"

He was currently playing a game of Exploding Snap with Ron. The two had become quite civil with each other in our close quarters, both bonding over alike injuries and disgusting healing potions and stinging wounds. I guess even Ron knew that old rivalries didn't matter anymore.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" I asked shyly, wringing my hands behind my back.

He seemed rather perplexed at being so suddenly and cryptically addressed after over a week of being ignored. Despite many attempts of his to converse. "Yeah, of course."

"Oh, c'mon, we're in the middle of a game, 'Mione!" complained Ron.

Draco and I both rolled our eyes and responded simultaneously, "You'll live."

I blushed at that as we left for a more private room.

"Finally decided to acknowledge my existence?" he teased nervously. Well, _I_ could tell he was nervous. As it was said before, there are other ways to read Draco.

"Yes, well, sorry about that. I just had to tell you something."

He nodded for me to go on. "Right. Well. I'm…leaving."

It took him a moment to process this. "What?"

"What?!" exclaimed Ginny behind me, who had just come in our conversation. "Leaving the hospital? Have you already healed?"

Oh, great. Now this was just gonna be harder. "No. I mean, yes I _am_ leaving the hospital, but what I meant was…I'm leaving _here. _London. The Auror business. The wizarding world."

I looked at Draco and I think he knew what this meant. Leaving _him. _

He shook his head. "No, Hermione, I know that I messed up everything, but you can't just-"

"No, Draco, really, it's not about any of that. I easily forgive you for any of that. This is for me." Looking at his face, the way he held back any expression except for careful perplexity, I knew he didn't fully believe me. "I mean, let's face it. This world isn't mine anymore."

"That's not true," argued Ginny.

"It is, Gin. You saw me out there on the battlefield. And I know, you're just going to say I was out of practice, I could pick it all up again. But the truth is I can't. I just can't.

"I realized myself, sometime during the battle, that this place just isn't me anymore. And yes, I supposed I could get used to it again…but I really don't even want it anymore."

"Hermione, I don't understand, you worked so hard for this world, and now…you're just walking away? What about Ron, Harry…" Draco.

I almost cracked a smile as I turned towards her. "Harry made a choice within himself. He could easily wake up right now, take an easy road and simply live with knowing that he didn't quite vanquish the last of his past. But he didn't. He's doing what's right for him even if it kills him, and now I need to do what's right for me.

"Can you tell Ron while I…Can you tell Ron right now?" She nodded, understanding that I needed this moment with Draco.

As she left the room, I stared at Draco while he stared at the wall.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked quietly.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I…don't know. Maybe somewhere in the America's. Just away, you know."

"What is this, a test? I didn't come back with you last time and this time you're seeing if I will?" he asked, bordering on anger.

"No! How can you say that? This isn't about you, Draco, this is purely for myself- I just want to do this for me."

"You do realize that you're running away again, just what you didn't want to do," he said, looking me in the eye. I knew he was saying these things so I wouldn't go, and so I didn't get angry.

"No, I'm not, Draco. I'm not running away this time- I'm walking away. When I was running, I was always running from something. This time I'm walking _toward _something, something else.

"Trust me, I've thought this through so many times…I've only ever known this life, and I do feel I did my part somewhat for the new world after Voldemort. But I've been thinking, Draco, _really _thinking, and this new world? It's not for me. I killed myself working and not really feeling…But when I ran away to New York, to you, I reawoken. You made me feel again, and…"

I looked at his face and I couldn't tell if he understood me or not.

"I love you," I said for perhaps the last time. "I don't know, but I may always love you…but you do belong here, and you know it. You need to stay.

"I know before, in New York, you were saying those things to protect your cover…but there was truth in them. Now, you've made a life _here, _you've got a set job _here,_ and I know, I just know you've been aching to come back. You've been aching to get on your broom again, I just know it. And you do too." I took his hand. His grip tightened slightly on mine.

"I want you to stay with me," he murmured.

I smiled sadly. "And I want you to stay here- well, no, that's a bold-faced lie, I want you to come with me as well. But neither of us are going to ask the other to stay or go, because we know what we both need."

The rest of what I wanted to tell him but didn't know how remained unspoken as I leaned in to kiss him on his cheek. But he was having none of that. He turned his head to meet mine, slid his hand up my neck to gently guide my lips to his. I parted my mouth with a sigh as his fingers lightly tangled in my hair. I pressed myself against him, knowing I could very well never feel like this again. Our embrace was so gentle and sweet, it was enough to break my heart again.

"Goodbye, Draco."

"Goodbye, Hermione." Tearfully, I walked toward the door when I heard his voice in a hoarse whisper.

"I love you too."

And those words alone almost made me go back and stay. Almost.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Six Months Later…_

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she saw me come through her fireplace.

"Hey, Ginny soon-to-be Potter!" I tried to feign excitement. In all truthfulness, being back here was making me quite uneasy, and all I really wanted to do was head back home. I almost didn't come, but of course I couldn't miss this wedding. And I already blew off so many events…

"Bloody hell, I haven't actually _seen _you in forever! How's California?" she asked as she helped me with my suitcase.

"Oh, you know, perfect weather as usual, and work is good."

That's right. For the past half year, I've been in sunny California, next to the rolling waves and tall palm trees…singing. And I absolutely adored it. The laid back attitude of the people, the lazy waves full of surfers (I learned how to surf as well! It was extremely hard and embarrassing…), the absolutely divine weather…

And then, only one month ago, Harry had woken up, and from what everyone told me, it happened like this: he opened his eyes, saw Ginny reading next to his bed, and proposed. Just like that.

And she, of course, said yes.

And so now, here I am in London again, tanned, feeling completely strange, and already freezing my arse off. However, I was excited to see Harry in person again- I felt bad that I had merely sent him letters when he woke when everyone else in the entire universe went to visit him. Ginny had said there was something different about him when he'd woken up, and they wouldn't tell me what it was until I hauled my sun-kissed arse back in Europe.

I was asked to be the maid of honor _and_- get this- _sing at the wedding._ Song choice of the lovely newlyweds. And of course I agreed, though I was starting to regret it. I've seen the guest list, and everyone was coming to this thing.

_Everyone. _If you get my drift. And things were going to be awkward and weird enough without _him _coming.

And it's not like I _want _to see him or anything..

I mean, I haven't even spoken to him for all the time I had gone, as I've been busy in California, finding myself, and he's been busy with…whatever he was busy with in the magical community. And of course I've _thought _about him from time to time. Or…all the time. Ahem. But we've never even communicated by owl post or floo or apparition or any other possible form_…_

Not like he tried to or anything..

"So how's everyone doing?" I asked Ginny as I was led up to my room. In the first week he woke, Harry had proposed, bought an enormous house and…

"Harry's good, can't wait to see you, of course. Ron's excited for his best man duties. And me, well, let me just say…morning sickness has just kicked in."

…knocked Ginny up.

"Oh, God, I can't wait to be a godmother! And honestly, where _are _Harry and Ron? Their best friend comes back from the states and they're off playing Quidditch somewhere?"

"Don't have a cow, Hermione, we weren't playing Quidditch…We were flicking dung bombs at the new neighbors!"

"Oh my God, Ron!" I jumped off my bed and we crushed each other in a massive hug. "God, I've missed you! What have you done to your hair? A faux-hawk, honestly!"

"_My _hair? What about you?! You look amazing, Hermione! Where did these highlights come from? And your skin!"

"And you, pale as usual," I chided light heartedly.

"Hey, I wouldn't be able to stand California, I'd sunburn into a crusty tomato."

"Wonderful imagery, Ron," said a voice from behind him. "Now where's Miss America?"

"Haaarrry!" I ran into him as he lifted me up. "Merlin, we thought you'd never wake, you complete idiot!" I slapped him playfully on the arm. "Now let me take a good look at you! Hmm. What's different?"

Not much had changed except his hair was a bit shorter but still unruly, and he looked loads happier. He still wore glasses, he was still quite handsome, it couldn't be battle wounds, because he didn't have any scars on his face at all, and it couldn't be…

Oh, my God.

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

"OH, MY GOD, HARRY! YOUR SCAR! You don't have your scar anymore! You lightning bolt scar! It's gone!!" I screeched as I lunged towards him again as he laughed, a great booming laugh I've certainly never heard before.

"Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it either," he said as I felt his forehead disbelievingly.

"Bloody hell, _no one_ could believe it," added Ron, putting his hand to his hair. "Gosh…it looks like the gang's back together."

I smiled, finally beginning to feel a bit more at home now. "Yeah…I guess we are."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wedding planning. It was heinous. When I get married, well…I'm _never_ going to get married after seeing Ginny set this horrible example. _Especially _with the surplus hormones that comes with being pregnant.

"Hermione, come on, help me pick already. _This_ pink is _too_ pink, but _this_ one over here has too light of a pink so that no one will even pick _up_ on the pinkness, but I _need_ there to be _some_ sort of pink tinge so that the color coordinating will go better with the pink _roses_, which happen to be the perfect pink, but _obviously_ those _mentally incapacitated_ IDIOTS don't _sell_ tablecloths in the perfect shade of…Oh. My. God. OH FUCK! BLOODY FUCK!"

Currently, I was banging my head against the aforementioned imperfect pink tablecloths, and as Ginny was scaring all the salespeople, she was oblivious to my obvious tortured state. "What is it, Ginny?"

"I CAN'T USE PINK!"

I looked up. "…What?"

"I can't use pink! Oh, this is a sheer calamity!! I can't use pink because I'm a red head! A GODDAMN REDHEAD! Pink will clash with my hair!! Oh, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it! And my whole family of red heads will clash with the roses as well!! WHY?!" she screeched.

Then she took a deep shuddering sound and said suddenly serenely, "Oh well. I guess we'll just have to start over and find a nice blue shade."

This couldn't be happening. No. We've been searching for a pink shade for over two hours now, and now…NOW, there weren't even any more salespeople in the room! They had all ran out from her fiery red-head schizophrenic tendencies! Oh, if only I was so intelligent to do so! God. Ginny didn't use to be like this. Freaking godchild. Whom I will love dearly when he or she pops out, but I'll detest him or her for any time period I'm around Ginny and her raging mood swings.

As if she wasn't temperamental enough _without _being pregnant. Poor Harry. Or lucky Harry. Depending how you looked at it.

After two and a half more hours and a side trip to St. Mungo's (Ginny got into a little accident with one of the only salespeople who was willing to help us- his arm got broken and one of his lungs apparently collapsed- let's not go into details), we were finally back at the Potter mansion. Ginny, once she'd calmed down quite suddenly, had been filling me in on what was going on with everything.

"Neville got married to _Pavarti Patil?_" I shook my head incredulously. And a bit nostalgically. "I can't believe I missed that!"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, it's true. It was a lovely wedding…You really did miss a lot, Hermione."

"I know," I said softly, looking out her window at the Harry and all the Weasley boys playing Quidditch. "But California's really terrific, Ginny- you really should come out and visit sometime."

"I most certainly will, you couldn't keep me away!" Ginny took a sip of her lemonade. Then she said almost timidly, "You know, Hermione, you've asked me about almost everyone now, except for the one person you want to know about most."

I flushed. "I must say I've no idea whom you're speaking of."

"We invited him to the wedding, of course."

"I believe I've asked about everyone I desired to know about."

"He's getting on very well."

"The Patils, Neville, Hannah, Ernie, all the old Gryffindors…"

"He started his own business, didn't go into with the Ministry like you thought. It's very successful from what I've heard."

"God it's cold in London, I don't know how I ever stood it."

"Hasn't had any girlfriend for a while, as far as I've heard."

"California's weather is perfect, it's spoiled me really, I get chilly if it just gets below 70 degrees now…"

"Not that he can come to the wedding anyways..."

"I really should grab a scarf from- wait, what?!"

She looked at me, pointedly amused. "Yes, _Draco _can't come to the wedding, right bastard- he had business in somewhere stupid like Jamaica or Thailand or something…I mean, he even went to Seamus and Hannah's wedding four months back! Of course, he probably went there in case _you _were there. Probably thinks you wouldn't come to this one either since you've been so inclined to hide out in the states, so I suppose he's not bothering. But still! Missing our wedding for business! Can you believe that?"

I knew Ginny was toying with me a bit, but I gulped. "Yes…I mean, _no_… No, I can't. He _is_ a…right bastard."

"Well, anyways, I've picked out my song, so you could start learning it now." She could tell I was taken aback by her news and now felt sympathetic. "'In My Life', by the Beatles."

"Mmhmm," I accepted her CD and took a sip of my own lemonade, wishing it was a little less sweet and a LOT more alcoholic. "I'll get right on it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, God, I'm going to hyperventilate! Something is going to go wrong, I just know it! I'm going to walk down that aisle, and someone is going to object to the marriage, saying I'm too… too… REDHEADED for the wizarding world's hero, and I'll make his babies into GINGERS! OR- Or maybe someone will step on my train and it will rip the whole dress and my sexy black knickers meant for Harry and _only _Harry will be exposed to all those people, everyone I know! MY MUM WILL KNOW I WEAR SEXY BLACK SEE-THROUGH KNICKERS!"

Two weeks later I arrived- Ginny was finally getting married, in approximately seven minutes. We were in the dressing room, and as I hummed the lyrics of the song I was to sing at the party after the wedding, as Luna and Hannah were fixing up their hair, Ginny was having a meltdown.

So naturally, everything was going according to plan.

With Ginny's pathetic babbling in the background, Hannah looked over at the page I was holding and furrowed her brow.

"Hermione, why are you looking at _those_ lyrics? You don't even need to know them anymore."

"What are you talking about, Hannah, I'm performing 'In My Life' in less then three hours, and this is the only time I'll be able to practice."

Hannah looked a bit appalled now as she clasped her hands to her mouth and reprimanded Ginny, "Ginny, you forgot to tell her?!"

"Tell me what?" Now I was worried.

Since Ginny was apparently impossible to speak to, Hannah turned towards me. "Hermione, Ginny changed the song choice just yesterday! Said something about it fitting better for more than herself, a new plan, joy to the world, or something like that…"

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched. "GINNY!"

"SEE-THROUGH KNICKERS!" she simply screeched back.

I growled and settled on muttering, "Give me your iPod, Luna…Damn pregnant bride-to-be's…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding march began to play. I walked up with Ron and we split into sides. As everyone got into place, the doors of the church opened.

Ginny was absolutely breathtaking. Her dress was long with a train with rose petals (charmed light blue ones), the corset on the dress sparkled with small diamonds, and you could see through her veil that her normally already beautiful face was shining with nervousness and joy. Her hair was loose, her long auburn curls flowing over her bare back and shoulders.

Harry was going to have a _time _on their honeymoon.

As she stepped shyly up to Harry, he lifted her veil and kissed her hand. My frustration dissipated and it seemed that Ginny had regained her nerve. Everything was at peace. The priest began. "We are gathered here today to witness…"

I can't believe he didn't come! I mean, he _had _to know I'd at least come to Harry and Ginny's wedding, regardless that I'd avoided coming back for… absolutely everything…else. But come on! This was my best friends' wedding! And even if I wasn't coming, what business trip was so important that he would miss this?

Oh, God. Oh, bloody God. I _wanted _him to come, didn't I? It's been bothering me so much I'm not even paying attention to the wedding vows. And I'm sure they're very sweet and romantic- oh, look, a ton of the people are crying! Okay, let's listen in now…

"…can't believe we were ever stupid enough to let each other go for so long- now I can't even imagine letting you go for a moment. In…"

I mean, I guess in the back of my mind I always thought he would be here, we'd be reunited, and…what? What would happen between us anyways? How _could _anything happen? We live in different countries for Merlin's sake!

I found myself looking around the church. Searching for a very blonde head, following that face…

Nope. He wasn't there. He really _was _a right bastard…

I can't believe I still loved him.

Hmm. Everyone was clapping. What the-?!

The wedding was over! I missed the whole thing!

GODDAMNIT!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks to everyone for coming. Now, Ginny and I had been searching for a song for our first dance as husband and wife, and we think we've found the perfect one. I can't even express how much I love this woman- but I'd love to show her. And we thought there'd be no one better to sing us our song but our best friend, Hermione Granger; she was the one who told us, way back at the Final Battle…that once you've found love, you should never let it go." That was such a jab at me… "And now, I'm glad that at an end, I can start a new beginning, side by side with my wife. Ginny, will you please honor me with this dance?"

The music began playing. Ginny laughed her new bride laugh and said, "Well, since I've already honored you by becoming your wife, I guess I could go for once dance."

As people laughed, Harry took her hand and murmured to her, "One dance? No, you're in this for life, Mrs. Potter."

"Hmm…I wouldn't have it any other way."

As they began dancing and people began pairing off, I stepped up to my microphone and got ready to sing.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through_

You know, it's a good thing that I already knew this song. Or else both me _and_ Ginny would be absolutely dead (I'd have killed her, you see). The song wasn't too difficult, and some of it was a bit cheesy, but it had a nice idea. Of course, it _was _a bit depressing for me to sing. It wasn't supposed to be sung alone like this.

_Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

I still couldn't believe that he wasn't-

Suddenly, as I was just opening my mouth, someone else began singing.

_**No one told me  
I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected  
What you did to my heart**_

Oh, God. I'd know that voice anywhere. But it couldn't be…

An electric shiver went up and down my spine. I turned around, not wanting to squelch the new hope that had risen, like a phoenix from its ashes, in my heart.

_**When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me**_

There he was. He stepped up next to me coming from behind the curtains, as I realized I was supposed to sing the next part with him. **_  
_**

_This is the start_

As I resumed my stage my stage face, all that kept running through my mind was: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD…

_And life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
_

Dear God. His voice sounded even better then I remembered. And as it mixed in with mine, it sounded even more heartbreakingly beautiful.

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._

I looked out to Ginny and Harry, seemingly off in a world of their own, but then Ginny looked up at me and smiled knowingly.

I can't believe she did this to me.

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_

Oh, goodness, his line next. I'd have to remember who sang what on the original version. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE ANYWAY?

_**Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true**_

All of a sudden, I felt his hand slip into mine as we sang our next verse together.

_Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

This was unbelievable. It felt so strange being with him again…yet oddly, as he pulled me closer to him, all I wanted to do was just that- get closer to him and stay singing, listening to our voices blending in the most perfect way.

I guess I could forgive Ginny.__

And life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

And life is a roadAnd I want to keep goingLove is a riverI wanna keep flowingLife is a roadNow and foreverWonderful journey

God I've missed him… _  
**  
**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

I was right up next to him now, his eyes staring into mine, not looking away. And the love that had just barely dulled with time had sprung back again, taking over my heart and mind, so that only his image was filling up my soul, blurring my vision of his face with tears that had almost sprung up.

We sang the hook together, and as we belted our climax, I could honestly say that I had never loved singing more in my life.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me, alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

As I sang, there with him onstage, with one of our hands linked and our other ones holding our microphones, nothing felt more natural. I felt myself break into a smile.

_And love…_

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going**_

_Love…_

_**Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing**_

_Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

Eyes shining, we sang in perfect harmony.

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

He settled both his hands on the back of my neck gently, still clutching his microphone, now useless, so that our foreheads were pressing and we were singing into the same microphone.

"Hermione," he breathed. The music became softer, gentler.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going on...  
_

_Starting out on a journey_

The song paced back up again, and I was almost laughing as I sang, happy as I was.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning_

As we sang the last line of the song, I knew that something had happened in the last three and a half minutes or so, and that after our next line, everything would be different.

_With you._

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

As everyone clapped, I didn't even pay them the least bit attention, I had no ears for the applause I'd come to love so much. When his lips touched mine, I felt my heart burst with joy and emotion, a huge pressure was released inside of me, and nothing else in the world had the least amount of importance anymore. We simultaneously dropped our microphones.

"Draco," I whispered, eyes still shut as we broke our kiss. I hadn't said that name in so long, I felt a tingle as I spoke it. "What are you doing here?"

He pressed his forehead to mine again. "I came back for you."

"I heard yesterday that you were coming to the wedding after all. And of course, Ginny and I hatched the perfect plan."

"Why?" I looked up at him. "I thought you had some business thing in Jamaica."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Actually, it was Thailand."

"Oh. Right. But-"

"_Because. _I love you." I felt myself blush. "I always have."

Before I could say it back, he smiled slightly. "…you idiot."

I really did laugh then. I heard Ginny talking in the background, but I didn't hear it. Another song began to play, but none of that mattered.

"I love you too, arsehole," I whispered, before I kissed him again.

**FIN.**


	18. The Songs

Hey, everyone! Well, the story is finally over, which makes me kind of sad, but satisfied of course. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/read my story, I hope you at least enjoyed it a little. It turned out a bit differently then I'd imagined, but the ending stayed happy! Anyways, here are all the songs that were sung by J.K.'s characters, in case anyone was wondering!

_With You _– Avril Lavigne

_Sunday Morning _– Maroon 5

_Something More _– Aly and AJ

_Your Body is a Wonderland _– John Mayer

_Beautiful Disaster _– Kelly Clarkson

_Because You Live _– Jesse McCartney

_At The Beginning _– Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

It's true, some of them are quite corny, perhaps even lame.. But hey, I thought they sorta fit, so there ya go!


End file.
